Digimon Caos
by Akarifanfiction
Summary: Vieja versión de mi historia: "Digimon Caos: La Guerra De los Elegidos"
1. Prólogo

**Saludos.**

**Hace un tiempo que no actualizaba, pero aproveche este tiempo para corregir y reescribir parte de mi historia. Como verán he agregado un prólogo y he hecho algunos pequeños cambios en toda la historia, aunque donde realmente lo notaran será a partir del capítulo 4. Como habrán notado he quitado los capítulo 7, 8 y 9, y es por que aun les estoy corrigiendo algunos detalles. Por lo que les pido me tengan paciencia y con gusto los estaré volviendo a subir tan pronto como pueda. Sin más, por favor disfruten de mi historia y recuerden dejar comentarios XD**

* * *

**Digimon Caos**

**Prologo:**

"En un espacio virtual, conocido como el Digimundo, creado por datos de computadora y ubicado en las redes de comunicaciones del planeta Tierra, habitan criaturas llamadas Digimon que son formas de vida artificial, creadas a partir de bits y piezas perdidas de datos de ordenadores, que viven dentro de los aparatos electrónicos."

-Parece un interesante videojuego- Dijo una chica al leer la descripción en la pantalla del juego portátil que le habían prestado un compañero de su escuela.

Aunque sin más intención de jugar por ese día, apago la consola y la puso junto ella. Se encontraba sentada junto al puente a la orilla del riachuelo que atravesaba la ciudad, recordando el pasado mientras miraba fijamente y con profunda tristeza el tranquilo oleaje de sus aguas.

De repente una luz destelló a sus espaldas, pero cuando se giró para mirar no pudo ver nada más que la calle vacía y enseguida los arboles y arbustos del parque.

Recogió la consola y la puso en su bolsillo para no perderla y después caminó en dirección hacia donde creía haber visto el destello. Entonces un sonido suave pero lo suficientemente claro llamó su atención, era el sonido de un cascabel que se agitaba furtivamente. La chica lo escuchó hacia la izquierda, después al frente y luego hacia su derecha, parecía que lo estuviesen haciendo a propósito para atraerla, así que sin más, cruzó a toda prisa la calle hacía el parque y sin perder tiempo comenzó a buscar entre los arbustos para averiguar quien o que estaba jugando con ella.

Una vez más sonó el cascabel de entre los arbustos, pero antes de que pudiese revisarlos algo distrajo su atención por un instante:

-¡Kira! ¿¡En donde estás!- Era la voz de un chico llamándola.

Y en ese mismo instante en el que se giro instintivamente en respuesta a su nombre, volvió a aparecer un destello, pero esta vez estaba segura de que había salido de los arbustos que tenía enfrente, sin perder más tiempo se agachó para revisarlos pero no pudo encontrar nada. Molesta por su esfuerzo en vano decidió olvidarse del asunto, se levanto y salió del parque hacia la calle.

-¡Por aquí, Kotaro!- Grito en respuesta Kira al ver que el chico la estaba buscando cerca del riachuelo junto al pequeño puente peatonal.

-Ah, allí estas. La abuela te esta buscando, será mejor que regresemos rápido o nos pondrá a barrer el patio de nuevo- Kira asintió sonriendo y corrió hacia donde estaba Kotaro.

-¿Y que te pareció el juego que te prestaron?-

-Bueno, en realidad aún no lo he probado, apenas si mire el intro-

-Mmm, si no lo quieres jugar...-

-¡Yo no dije eso!- Le interrumpió Kira, sabiendo que desde hace una semana el quería jugarlo, pero el dueño del videojuego decidió prestárselo primero a Kira. Además sabía que si se lo daba a Kotaro no volvería a verlo en las próximas semanas. -Es solo que hoy estoy cansada, mañana lo probaré-

-Nah, esta bien- Le dijo Kotaro en tono de rendición.

Y así, ambos chicos se fueron caminando por la orilla del riachuelo hacía sus hogares mientras charlaban, sin darse cuenta de que en ese momento una nueva aventura se estaba avecinando sobre ellos, una aventura donde todo comenzaría a cambiar.


	2. Llegada

**Digimon Caos**

**Capítulo 1. Llegada.**

Era una fresca y cálida mañana, por lo que Kira se quito el suéter que llevaba y lo ató a su cintura. Como todos los días pasaría por la casa de su mejor amigo Kotaro y juntos caminarían hasta la escuela tomando su usual atajo cruzando por el parque hasta la avenida.

Después de una corta y tranquila caminata, Kira se encontró frente a la casa de Kotaro quien precisamente acababa de salir de esta.

-¡Buenos días Kota!- Grito Kira entusiasmada.

-¡Buenos días!- Respondió Kotaro.

Mientras caminaban hacia el atajo conversaban sobre las cosas que habían hecho el fin de semana y de las tareas que estaban pendientes por hacer entre otras cosas de la vida rutinaria. Cuando llegaron a la entrada del parque, Kira repentinamente se detuvo y al tiempo que decía: -…Cascabel- Salió corriendo a toda prisa, dejando sorprendido a Kotaro que no tuvo más opción más que seguirla.

- ¡Espera Kira!-

Cuando al fin la alcanzó, ya se habían alejado mucho del camino y mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento comenzó a sermonearla:

-¡Kira…! ¿¡Qué intentas hacer!… ¡Llegaremos tarde a la escuela…!-

A lo que Kira respondió:

-Lo sé, pero escuche un cascabel y… sentí que… debía seguirlo.-

-¿Cascabel?, ¿qué casca…-Mientras decía esto se dio cuenta de que una espesa niebla los envolvía dejando apenas visible algunos árboles -...bel?-

-Oye, Kira deberí…-

Kotaro no término de decirlo cuando Kira se arrojo hacia el frente, logrando atrapar algo de entre unos arbustos.

-¡Te tengo!-

Había atrapado un lindo gato blanco que llevaba un collar con un cascabel en el cuello.

-¿Uh?, tenías razón lleva un cascabel… pero debemos irnos de aquí-

Dijo seriamente Kotaro, haciendo que Kira se diera cuenta de la niebla que los rodeaba.

-Sí, vamos… ¡Ah!-

El gato repentinamente salto de los brazos de Kira, haciendo que el sonido del cascabel se amplificará entre la niebla de una forma extraña. De repente los dos chicos no pudieron moverse más, sintieron que sus fuerzas los abandonaba y que caían irremediablemente al vacío.

Cuando Kira despertó se dio cuenta de que el lugar en que se encontraba ya no era el parque cercano a su escuela, sino en un inmenso valle cubierto de verdes pastos.

-¿Kotaro?-

Para su sorpresa Kira estaba sola en ese lugar y no había rastros de su amigo Kotaro por ningún lado y aunque en una situación así cualquiera hubiese entrado en pánico, Kira sabía muy bien que debía mantener la calma en situaciones difíciles. Entonces, respiró profundamente y comenzó a buscar algo familiar, una montaña o algún lago, pero lo único que vio fue lo que parecía ser un pequeño pueblo no muy lejos en el horizonte, por lo que decidió dirigirse hacia allá con la esperanza de encontrar a Kotaro.

Cuando llego a la colina más cercana al pueblo pudo observar que en medio de este se encontraba una impresionante mansión, así que se apresuro a llegar para verlo más de cerca pero descubrió que la gran mansión no era lo más llamativo de ese lugar. El hecho era que el pueblo estaba habitado por unas extrañas criaturas de muchas diferentes formas que le parecían una mezcla entre animales, humanos, máquinas e incluso había algunos que tenían formas parecidas a ángeles.

Las casas eran peculiarmente rústicas, los techos eran de teja y el resto de la estructura era de madera, todas montadas sobre gruesas bases que hacían la función de cimientos; además las calles eran de tierra y no estaban pavimentadas. Camino por las calles sin ningún destino hasta que llego a lo que al parecer era un mercado.

Cuanto más avanzaba en este se encontraba con los más curiosos vendedores, frutos extraños, objetos raros e incluso había un bazar de alfombras. Todos eran vendedores insistentes que no perdían la oportunidad de acosar a los transeúntes tratando de lograr una buena venta. Kira se acostumbró rápidamente a la mirada de estos y pasaba despreocupada como si se encontrara en cualquier mercado de pulgas de su colonia.

Al pasar por afuera de una pequeña casa que servía de restaurante, Kira vio a lo más parecido a un humano que había visto hasta ese momento y al fin tomó el valor para preguntarle.

-Disculpe, eh… ¿qué clase de pueblo es este?-

El extraño ser llamado Jijimon le dio una respuesta brusca, casi como un regaño, pero con cierta calidez en sus palabras;

-¡Qué clase de pueblo va a ser, este es un pueblo de digimons por supuesto! ¡Este es el Pueblo del Valle!-

-¿Digimon?-

Kira no pudo hacerle ni una pregunta más ya que el Jijimon se había dado la vuelta, entrado a la casa y cerrado bruscamente la puerta a la vez que cambiaba el letrero que colgaba en la ventana de "abierto" a "cerrado". Aunque el comportamiento de Jijimon le dio un mal presentimiento, Kira decidió seguir avanzando para ver si podía averiguar algo más sobre el pueblo y los "digimons".

Cuando Kira doblaba por una esquina un digimon chocó con ella haciendo que tropezara con el soporte de una lona y cayera provocando que esta se partiera por la mitad. Wizardmon quien era el dueño de la tienda comenzó a gritar rabioso por el daño.

Cuando Kira reaccionó, tomó al pequeño digimon entre sus manos y lo levanto, no era más grande que un gato, era redondo y tenía dos enormes orejas con un par de grandes argollas en cada una, era de un color morado-azulado y su cara recordaba a la de un perro.

-¡Paguramon, tienes que pagar por esto!- Gritó aún furioso el Wizardmon y al instante Paguramon saltó de los brazos de Kira y salió corriendo (saltando en realidad).

Justo después de eso aparecieron otros cinco digimon que parecían estar tras el rastro de Paguramon.

-¿Dónde está?-

-¡Por allá!-

-¡Síganlo!-

Y salieron corrieron en la misma dirección que el pequeño.

-Mmm, esto no me gusta nada- Dijo el Wizardmon que recogía los trozos de su lona.

Kira sabía que ese alboroto no terminaría nada bien, después de todo cinco contra uno no era nada justo y no era algo que ella pensará dejar pasar así como así, por lo que se apresuro a seguirlos por los pequeños callejones que atravesaban el lugar.

* * *

Si te ha gustado continua leyendo el capítulo 2: Pelea.


	3. Pelea

**Digimon Caos**

**Capítulo 2. Pelea.**

Cuando al fin los alcanzó, el grupo de digimons habían acorralado a Paguramon en un callejón sin salida.

-¡Maldito Paguramon, te daremos una lección!- grito el digimon que lideraba el grupo, su nombre era Tiemon. Parecía un pequeño león, su piel era dorada y usaba un par de guantaletas rojas, además caminaba en dos pies.

-¡Burbuja de aire!-

Paguramon lanzo una curiosa burbuja que al parecer usaba como ataque, pero no tuvo el menor efecto en Tiemon quien detuvo su ataque con tan solo agitar su puño. Al instante tomó la delantera y asesto un terrible golpe contra Paguramon que salió lanzado contra la pared dejando caer algo, que Kira no se había percatado que el pequeño llevaba sujeto en las orejas.

-¡Comida!-

Al darse cuenta de esto, Kira entendió lo que Paguramon había hecho y antes de que Tiemon lanzara otro golpe, gritó:

-¡Detente!-

Kira se abrió paso por entre los digimon hasta llegar con Paguramon.

-Es suficiente. Ya ha pagado por lo que hizo y tú has recuperado tu comida, ¿no?-

Kira recogió a Paguramon, que se había desmayado por el golpe, y a lo que parecían un par de manzanas azuladas y se las ofreció a Tiemon.

Tiemon soltó una cínica carcajada y con un golpe tiro las manzanas de la mano de Kira.

-¡Tonta!, crees que me contentaré con esas manzanas, le haremos pagar a Paguramon, ¡no me interesa si desaparece!, jajajaja-

Kira tenía una gran empatía hacia los demás, aunque siempre trataba de ocultarlo, por lo que entendía a la perfección la situación de Paguramon. Ella pensó que robar comida por necesidad, no por ambición, no podía ser tan malo como pare merecer "desaparecer".

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo? ¡No te lo permitiré!- Kira grito a la vez que tuvo que esquivar un golpe de Tiemon.

-¡Acábenla!- Ordeno furioso a los otros digimons, que eran un Sukamon, dos Kotemon, un Veemon y un Betamon.

En su mundo Kira practicaba artes marciales y siempre había sido buena para resistir en la batalla pero sabía perfectamente que no podía ganar una pelea de seis contra uno, además pensó que al igual que Paguramon probablemente también podrían usar ataques especiales. Mientras ideaba una manera de salir de esa situación, Tiemon lanzo uno de sus ataques especiales:

-¡Puño rodante!-

Kira lo esquivo y le lanzó una patada a su costado izquierdo, haciendo que Tiemon perdiera la postura por un momento, momento que Kira aprovecho para darle un puñetazo a un Kotemon logrando que perdiera el balance y tropezara con el Veemon que se encontraba detrás de él. De inmediato tiro una patada a Sukamon, que aunque detuvo la patada tuvo que apartarse del camino dejándoles libre la ruta de escape.

Llevando en sus brazos a Paguramon, Kira corrió con todas sus fuerzas a la vez que esquivaba la burbuja de agua de Betamon. Gracias a que ya había recorrido algunas calles, conocía una o dos rutas de escape con lo que logró perder a sus perseguidores.

Creyendo que estaban a salvo Kira se detuvo para recobrar el aliento, cuando escucho un grito a sus espaldas:

-¡Puño rodante!-

Tiemon le asestó un fuerte golpe por la espalda, arrojándola al suelo, -Ugh…- Kira se reincorporó con dificultad y colocó a Paguramon, quien seguía inconsciente, en un lugar seguro.

- No me das más opción… prepárate Tiemon ¡pelearemos!-

Después de unos segundos de silencio, Tiemon fue el primero en atacar. Comenzó a lanzar una lluvia de puñetazos contra Kira, pero ella los esquivó todos. Creyendo llevar la completa ventaja, Tiemon asesto el golpe final.

-¡Puño rodante!-

Pero esta vez Kira detuvo su ataque completamente.

-¿¡Qué!- Tiemon apenas tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse cuando Kira le asesto un fuerte golpe en la cara.

-¡Maldición!- Tiemon grito enfurecido mientras volvía a lanzar otra lluvia de golpes, de los cuales Kira esquivo la mitad y bloqueó la otra. Repentinamente, Tiemon sintió que sus fuerzas le abandonaban y se vio obligado a detenerse; sin darse cuenta había gastado toda su energía inútilmente en esos ataques. En el momento que Tiemon se detuvo Kira aprovecho para lanzarle una fuerte patada que Tiemon apenas pudo detener y sin desperdiciar ni un segundo Kira le asestó otra patada justo en el pecho logrando derribarlo. Jadeante Tiemon apenas pudo levantarse, con sus fuerzas fallándole se vio obligado a ponerse a la defensiva y tener que bloquear lastimeramente los ataques de Kira, no logrando evitar que esta le asestara la mitad.

-¡Todo terminó!- Kira le grito mientras le lanzaba un gancho derecho justo a la barbilla. Con este último golpe Kira volvió a derribarlo, pero esta vez Tiemon estaba tan agotado y adolorido que no pudo hacer más que resignarse, maldiciendo su condición, y permanecer tirado en el suelo.

-Espero que haya sido suficiente- Kira le dijo mientras se giraba hacia donde estaba Paguramon dándose cuenta de que estaba despierto y que había visto toda la pelea.

-¡Paguramon! ¿¡Estás bien!-

El pequeño digimon se giró para darle la espalda y decirle:

-¡No necesito tu ayuda, ni la de nadie!-

Al oír esto, pese a que cualquier otra persona le hubiera molestado bastante su ingratitud, Kira no le tomó importancia, simplemente le bastaba con saber que Paguramon estaba bien, después de todo ella era una extraña que apenas había conocido.

-¿Qué?, yo no te estaba ayudando, solo ajustaba cuentas con Tiemon- Le respondió con una voz arrogante y burlona mientras le sonreía.

Kira sabía cómo tratar a esta clase de personas ya que su amigo Kotaro había sido como Paguramon hace tiempo -¿Eh?- Estás palabras lo sorprendieron y aunque le pareciera extraño hicieron que se sintiera feliz de haber conocido a alguien como Kira.

No tuvieron tiempo de decir otra palabra cuando de repente un digimon apareció frente a ellos.

-¡Rayos, es Leomon! ¡Corre!- Paguramon le dijo a Kira y sin pensarlo dos veces los dos comenzaron a correr. Pero apenas si habían avanzado un par de metros cuando otro digimon apareció frente a ellos.

-¡Rapidmon!... Oh no, estamos en problemas- Paguramon se acercó a Kira, mostrándose realmente tenso, lo que hizo que ella de inmediato se pusiera en guardia, pero con la fuerza que le quedaba no fue capaz de defenderse y ambos fueron capturados en un instante.

* * *

Siguiente capítulo: Tailmon-sama

¿Qué sucederá con Kira y los otros?

Espérenlo...


	4. Tailmon

**Digimon Caos**

**Capítulo 3. Tailmon-sama.**

Ya estaba oscureciendo, cuando Leomon y Rapidmon los llevaron, junto con Tiemon, a cuestas hasta la mansión en el centro del pueblo.

Mientras que recorrían un largo pasillo que terminaba frente a un cuarto con puertas corredizas, Kira alcanzó a ver los grandes jardines llenos de fragantes flores, salones que parecían estar destinados para eventos importantes, cuartos enormes de los que se asomaban impresionantes digimon que parecían estar al mismo nivel de fuerza que Rapidmon, incluso había un pequeño campo preparado para alguna clase de juego en la que solo se dibujaba un par de círculos al centro, uno dentro del otro.

-¡Tailmon-sama!- Leomon llamó al interior y de inmediato las puertas fueron abiertas desde dentro por un par de Renamon.

Los guardianes entraron a la habitación aún cargando a Kira y a los otros y luego los pusieron bruscamente en el suelo, -Su señoría, hemos detenido a estos digimon- Comenzó a decir Leomon -bajo los siguientes cargos: robo, destrucción de la propiedad ajena, perturbación de la paz, peleas clandestinas, vandalismo-

Al centro del salón se encontraba un digimon que a Kira le pareció de lo más encantador, tenía forma de gato, no era más alto que Kira y el color de su pelaje era blanco, llevaba puesto una clase de vestido de hermosos colores azules claros que combinaban perfectamente con el color de su piel. El digimon enseguida se puso de pie y comenzó a decir:

-Paguramon, anteriormente ya habías sido detenido por perturbar la paz de nuestro querido pueblo.

Tiemon, estoy al tanto de que has estado organizando peleas clandestinas desde hace algunas semanas.

Y tú…-

A pesar de su apariencia Tailmon tenía una convicción imponente que sorprendieron a Kira e hicieron que se diera cuenta del problema en que estaba.

-¡Tú nombre, extranjera!- Dijo Tailmon dirigiéndose a Kira,

-M-mi nombre es Kira… Su señoría- Respondió un poco vacilante.

Al escuchar su nombre, Tailmon le dio un cuidadoso vistazo antes de continuar.

-Kira, mis guardias me han informado que apenas llevas unas pocas horas en este pueblo y ya te has visto envuelta en una disputa, ¿Cuál es la razón de esto?-

-Verá, su señoría- comenzó a explicar –lo que ha sucedido es que fui testigo de la persecución de Paguramon y en mi curiosidad, decidí seguir a Tiemon y a su pandilla- Kira hizo una pausa para darles un vistazo y continúo, -Cuando los alcance me di cuenta de que la razón de la persecución había sido por comida. Al principio no intervine, pero al ver que a Tiemon no le interesaba recuperar la comida sino solo su venganza, me vi obligada a detenerlo para evitar que…- Recordando las palabras que Tiemon dijo antes, continuo -…Qué Paguramon "desapareciera".-

Después de esto hubo un gran momento de silencio mientras que Tailmon meditaba sobre la situación, hasta que finalmente dijo: -Tiemon, Paguramon, esperaran encerrados hasta que dicte su castigo- Y ordenó a Leomon que se los llevará a otra habitación.

Para Kira, Tailmon parecía una buena persona, por lo que pensó que Paguramon y Tiemon estarían a salvo. Pero ¿qué tenían planeado para ella?

-Kira por favor sígueme-

Kira asintió y siguió a Tailmon hasta la habitación contigua que conectaba a uno de los jardines. Parecía haber sido preparada para tomar la merienda, en el centro había una mesa cuadrada, baja, de madera y a su alrededor varios cojines apilados. Tailmon y Kira se sentaron sobre los cojines alrededor de la mesa, mientras Rapidmon cerraba ambas puertas y se paraba frente a la entrada inmóvil, con los brazos cruzados. Esto hizo que Kira tuviera un mal presentimiento, parecía que después de todo estaba atrapada.

-¿Comprendes tú situación, Kira?- comenzó a decir Tailmon -Este mundo es diferente al tuyo. Este es llamado el digimundo, como te habrás dado cuenta no encontraras otro ser humano aquí, está habitado solo por digimons.-

Tailmon fijó su vista en Kira y dijo con en tono estricto:

- Debes irte ahora de nuestro mundo, no perteneces a este lugar-

-No lo haré- De inmediato respondió Kira quien estaba al tanto de que esté no era su mundo desde que había llegado al pueblo. -No abandonaré este mundo hasta que encuentre a mi amigo Kotaro...-

-No importa- Tailmon le interrumpió bruscamente, -Si lo encontramos también lo enviaremos de vuelta a su mundo. Por ello, puedes irte…-

Al parecer Tailmon tenía prisa por convencer a Kira de irse. Tailmon se puso de pie, su mirada se torno agresiva y dijo alzando la voz:.

-Si te niegas, ¡no me dejarás otra opción más que obligarte!-

-¡No lo haré!-

Kira rápidamente se puso de pie. Sabiendo que su conversación terminaría en una pelea y que se encontraba en desventaja tanto en número como en fuerza, pero aun así no pensaba abandonar a su amigo en este nuevo mundo.

La tensión crecía en el aire, mientras todos, Kira, Tailmon y Rapidmon, permanecían inmóviles. Hasta que con un rápido movimiento Tailmon se despojó de sus vestiduras dejando al descubierto sus garras. (En realidad Tailmon llevaba un par de grandes guantes con forma de garras pero al principio Kira no lo notó).

-Entonces así será, ¡Golpe de gato!-

Tailmon asestó un terrible golpe que lanzó a Kira contra las puertas corredizas con tal fuerza que las atravesó y cayó en el jardín a varios metros de distancia de la habitación.

-¡Vete ahora mismo, es mi última advertencia!-

Kira apenas pudo reponerse del golpe y ponerse de pie.

-No… No lo dejaré, ¡No dejaré a Kotaro!-

Tailmon pareció entristecida por la decisión de Kira, pero después de cerrar los ojos por un segundo, lanzó otro ataque tan fuerte como en anterior, haciendo que Kira volviera a salir volando a través del jardín. Después de ese golpe Kira no fue capaz de levantarse, si recibía otro golpe así seguramente sería su fin.

Mientras tanto, Paguramon y Tiemon, quienes se encontraban encerrados bajo la vigilancia de Leomon en una habitación alejada del jardín, escucharon un terrible estruendo justo antes de que el lugar se viniera abajo.

-¡Pero qué demonios sucede!- Pregunto molesto Tiemon.

-¡A mí no me preguntes!- Le contesto Paguramon igualmente molesto.

Ambos salieron de entre los escombros para descubrir que la mitad de la mansión había sido destruida por un enorme digimon que sobrevolaba el lugar, este tenía partes de máquina y de dragón, era un digimon del que ya habían escuchado antes, su nombre era Megadramon.

Tailmon vio el ataque desde el jardín, tal parecía que sabía de quien se trataba.

-¡Demonios, ha llegado!-

De inmediato Rapidmon se reunió a su lado y se puso en guardia mientras el enorme digimon aterrizaba al lado Kira quien en yacía en el suelo, apenas consciente, reuniendo fuerzas para poder levantarse.

Tiemon y Paguramon corrieron a toda prisa en dirección al jardín. Cuando llegaron, pudieron ver el estado en que Kira se encontraba.

-¿¡Pero qué has hecho, Tailmon!-

Grito Paguramon lleno de rabia y se acerco apresuradamente a Kira para ayudarla a levantarse, pero Tailmon ignoró sus reclamos ya que su atención estaba puesta, no en el enorme Megadramon, sino en una silueta posada sobre el hombro de este, oculta por la oscuridad de la noche.

* * *

Llega el capítulo tres lleno de emoción.

¿Qué sucederá con Kira? ¿Acaso a llegado su salvación o su perdición?

Esperen el próximo capítulo: Jullian


	5. Jullian

**Digimon Caos**

**Capítulo 4. Jullian.**

De repente se escuchó una lúgubre carcajada proveniente de la silueta.

-Acaso está es la justicia de la que tanto presumes, Tailmon- Dijo la oscura figura a la vez que el Megadramon se agachaba, casi hasta quedar sobre el suelo, revelando la verdadera identidad de aquel en su hombro.

-¡Eso es… un… un humano!-

Kira se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que el ser que se burlaba de Tailmon era un humano, un chico más o menos de la edad de Kira, vestido con ropas oscuras.

-Tú que siempre te has autonombrado una "seguidora de la paz"- continúo el chico -¡Mira que falsas suenan tus palabras ahora!-

-¡Cómo te atreves!- Rapidmon intervino de inmediato lanzando uno de sus ataques -¡Fuego rápido!-, pero fue detenido por otro digimon humanoide que estaba oculto en la oscuridad y era tan rápido como él, -¡Ja! No te creas que eres tan especial como vencer a mi Matadormon tan fácilmente- Le dijo Jullian mirándole despreciativamente y luego volvió su atención hacia Tailmon: -Megadramon, deshazte de esa basura- Le ordeno el chico a la vez que saltaba de su hombro. Megadramon uso sus alas para crear una ráfaga de viento contra Tailmon lo suficientemente potente para hacer que esta retrocediera, dejando el camino libre al chico para acercarse a Kira y Paguramon.

Camino despacio hasta llegar a donde Kira y tendiéndole gentilmente su mano le dijo:

-Querida mía, has sido testigo del odio y la decadencia que gobierna este lugar. Por ello he sido elegido para corregir y reordenar este caótico mundo, mi nombre es Jullian-

Su gentil apariencia hizo que Kira acercara su mano a la de Jullian para tomarla, pero se detuvo por un segundo para mirar a Paguramon, luego a Tailmon y al Megadramon que se encontraba frente a ellos y pudo ver la fuerte tensión que figuraba en sus rostros, los ojos de Tailmon reflejaban desesperación pero sobre todo tristeza.

Jullian tenía razón al decir que era una seguidora de la paz, Tailmon no deseaba pelear, por ello le exigió tan desesperadamente a Kira que se fuera. Ahora comprendía todo y Kira definitivamente no aceptaría la ayuda de aquel chico que atacó tan fríamente a mitad de la noche mientras los digimon de la mansión dormían, sin importarle quién más se viese involucrado o que resultaran heridos. Así que rápidamente alejó su mano, oculto su mirada y, aunque un poco tambaleante, se puso de píe usando la poca fuerza que le restaba, rechazando por completo la ayuda de Jullian.

Sorprendido por su reacción, Jullian siguió como si eso no hubiese sucedió y le dijo a Kira un poco más impaciente:

-Quiero que vengas conmigo. Si te unes a nuestra causa, con las habilidades que posees, lograremos ganar esta guerra en poco tiempo y así podremos limpiar este mundo de aquellos seres que se dejan llevar por sus absurdas e impulsivas emociones causando que este mundo se derrumbe. Solo piénsalo juntos podemos acabar con ellos e imponer el orden que corregirá este caos, seremos los salvadores del digimundo.-

-¿Acabar con ellos?- Al escuchar estas últimas palabras Kira enfureció. Para ella era absurdo pensar que tus problemas se arreglarían deshaciéndote de las personas que te molestaban. "Ojala te fueras" "desearía que desaparecieras" esta clase de ideas... ¡era tan egoísta actuar así! A Kira le hería tan solo el pensarlo, ¿es que las personas que dicen eso nunca se han detenido a ver que ocurre con la persona a la que se lo dices?

Esta forma de pensar siempre trae dolor y tristeza... Acaso ¿no lo entienden? - "sacrificar a unos para el beneficio de otros"- Dijo Kira a la vez que miraba a Jullian iracunda- ¡No lo creo! Esa forma de pensar no traerá ningún orden, solo te llenará de amargura y soledad. Además no te has dado cuenta de que el único caos aquí es el que tu has provocado! - Dio un paso hacia enfrente y apunto hacia la mansión destrozada, y luego le dijo: -¡Tailmon es una buena persona, déjala en paz!-

Las palabras que Kira le dijo hicieron que vacilara por un momento y dio un paso hacia atrás confundido, pero lo que menos entendió fue por que defendía a aquella que la había atacado:

-¡Pero qué es lo que dices! ¡Acaso Tailmon no te ha hecho todo ese daño injustamente!-

Kira permaneció callada. Ahora entendía por que Tailmon deseaba que ella se fuera inmediatamente del Digimundo, pero no podía negar que sus ataques fueron dolorosos y aterradores. No comprendía por que tenía que verse envuelta de una forma tan cruel en esa lucha siendo que lo único que ella quería en un principio era encontrar a su amigo Kotaro. Aunque ahora que estaba envuelta en esto no permitiría que esa destrucción sin sentido continuara, si este ataque había comenzado por su causa se aseguraría de terminarlo. Kira se quedo quieta, decidida a enfrentar lo que estuviese por suceder, mostrando un brillo único en su mirada, como el de una persona que se había decidido enfrentarse a un león aun sabiendo que sería devorada.

Jullian enfureció al no conseguir respuesta alguna. La chica que tenía enfrente no actuaba bajo ninguna lógica, habiendo sido atacada y casi eliminada por los injustificados ataques de Tailmon, cualquiera hubiese aceptado su oferta, además era obvio que estaba en una gran desventaja y aún así no pensaba huir, al contrarío se mantenía desafiante ante él tratándolo como si fuese el villano de la historia, en lugar del caballero que se supone venía a rescatarle, la cual era su intención original. Pensando la humillación que estaba sufriendo al ser despreciado de tal forma, Jullian perdió los estribos y con ellos cualquier pensamiento lógico que tuviera.

Buscando una explicación a lo que le estaba ocurriendo, Jullian completamente encolerizado, dirigió su mirada hacia Tailmon y diciendo cosas sin sentido comenzó a culparla por el rechazo de Kira:

-¡Ya veo! es la única explicación, Tailmon te ha hechizado, eres presa de alguna ilusión. Así que…-Jullian apretó sus puños y concluyo: - ¡Tendré que destruirla para hacerte entender!-

Al decir esto apunto hacía Tailmon y de inmediato el Megadramon comprendió que era una orden de ataque.

-¡No te atrevas!- Gritó Kira.

Al instante Megadramon dio un potente zarpazo con su garra metálica creando una serie de haces de luz cortantes* -¡Mega Cortadora!-

Rapidmon al ver lo que pasaba trató de intervenir, pero de inmediato fue detenido por Matadormon. Tailmon trató de evadir el golpe que lanzó, pero no lo logró y recibió el daño directo.

-¡Tailmon!- Kira gritó preocupada y corrió en su ayuda.

Tras ella iban Paguramon y Tiemon y al llegar se lanzaron al ataque contra Megadramon:

-¡Burbuja de aire!-

-¡Puño rodante!-

Aunque no le hicieron ni un rasguño lograron ganar un poco de tiempo para que Kira ayudase a Tailmon a ponerse de pie.

Jullian enfureció aun más, exasperado por la intrusión de los pequeños digimons que también actuaban sin pensar. Era imposible que sus insignificantes ataques tuvieran algún efecto y aún así se atrevían a atacar. Arriesgar sus vidas inútilmente de esa manera, esa forma tan errónea de hacer la cosas era la que hacía que Jullian se molestará de verdad.

-¡Basta! ¡Terminaré con esto!- Gritó furioso -¡Megadramon acaba con Tailmon, ahora!-

-¡Alto!- Kira se interpuso entre Megadramon y Tailmon, extendiendo sus brazos para protegerla -¡No te lo permitiré, no dejare que lastimes a Tailmon ni a nadie más!-

Las palabras de Kira hicieron que Jullian recobrara su sensatez, se dio la vuelta hacia Megadramon y dijo:

-Comprendo… Has confundido mis intenciones. Por ahora no comprendes nadas, estás confundida… Te daré tiempo para que lo entiendas-

Y diciendo esto Megadramon bajo su garra para recoger a Jullian y ponerlo de nuevo en su hombro, después le ordeno al Matadormon que se reuniera a su lado y los tres se retiraron.

Al dejar de ser retenido por Matadormon, de inmediato Rapidmon se acercó para ver el estado de Tailmon, quien después de todo se encontraba bien, mucho mejor que Kira.

Después de ver como Jullian y sus secuaces se alejaban volando y desaparecían en el horizonte, Kira se dio vuelta para ver como estaban los demás y pudo sentir en su rostro los cálidos rayos del sol que recién estaba saliendo e iluminaban con tenues tonos rosados el cielo. Al ver que todos se encontraban bien, dio un profundo suspiro de alivio y al no poder seguir manteniéndose ni un momento más en pie y cayó al suelo inconsciente.

* * *

Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, estén atentos por el siguiente donde descubrirán:

¿Quién es Jullian? ¿Por qué Tailmon le ha ocultado su existencia a Kira?


	6. Leyendas

**Digimon Caos.**

**Capitulo 5. Leyendas.**

A la mañana siguiente, a pesar del ataque recibido aquella noche, el pueblo se veía tan animado como siempre. Por aquí y por allá se veían los digimon que trabajaban incansables en las obras de reconstrucción que habían comenzado desde temprano.

Al despertarse, Kira se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en una amplía habitación con grandes ventanas por las que entraba la luz del sol, haciendo que la temperatura de la habitación se elevara y se volviera aun más confortable. Cuando trató de levantarse de la cama que estaba llena de suaves cojines, una punzada de dolor se lo impidió y se percato de que su cuerpo estaba llena de vendajes, obviamente los cojines habían sido puestos de manera que Kira no se moviera mientras dormía y se lastimara.

Extrañada al verse cubierta por tantos vendajes, forzó un poco su memoria para tratar de recordar lo que había sucedido aquella noche y como si estuviese viendo una película en cámara rápida de repente todo vino como un rayo a su cabeza: su amigo Kotaro en el parque, su llegada al pueblo, Paguramon, la pelea contra Tailmon y el ataque de Jullian.

"¡Jullian!" Recordó Kira alarmada, quien al igual que ella era un humano, y además de que estaba en guerra contra los digimons que provocan el caos de ese mundo. El choque tan rápido de ideas que giraban en su cabeza hicieron que Kira sufriera una pequeña jaqueca, pero esta desapareció rápidamente cuando una voz que le llamaba desde afuera del cuarto la distrajo.

-¡Kira!, ¿¡estás despierta!-

Kira no tuvo tiempo de responder cuando las puertas de la habitación se abrieron de par en par y enseguida entró Paguramon a toda velocidad y saltó sobre la cama, era evidente que estaba realmente feliz de verla despierta después de que cayera inconsciente la noche anterior. Detrás de él, entraron Tiemon, Rapidmon y finalmente Tailmon.

-¡Chicos!- Por pura reacción Kira abrazó a Paguramon, acarició la melena de Tailmon y les dijo sonriendo -¡que bueno que están bien!- Paguramon se sorprendió tanto por el abrazo que se quedo inmóvil y sonrojado entre los brazos de Kira, mientras que Tiemon solo se sonrojo y agacho la cabeza un poco avergonzado, pero igualmente feliz.

Después de saludar a los chicos, fijo su atención a la entrada de la habitación donde se encontraban Tailmon y Rapidmon, entonces recordó el golpe que Tailmon había recibido en la batalla con Megadramon, y le preguntó algo nerviosa: -Mmm...Tailmon-sama, ¿se encuentra bien?-

-No te preocupes, apenas ha sido un pequeño rasguño...- Tailmon hizo una pequeña pausa para mirar los vendajes de Kira y sin quererlo la culpa de lo que le había hecho le provocó un nudo en la garganta. Desvió la mirada por un momento y cerro los ojos para tranquilizarse y seguir hablando: -En cambió tú, mira como estás... Has recibido un severo daño que fue provocado por mis propias garras y mi mal juicio, me siento tan mal por ello...- Kira fijo la mirada en sus vendajes, debía de admitir que sus heridas le producían mucho dolor pero no planeaba hacer ningún escandalo ni preocupar a nadie y viendo que las palabras de Tailmon eran sinceras, le dijo:-No, esto ha sido mi culpa. Tú solo tratabas de proteger el pueblo, si solo hubiese salido del pueblo y buscado a Kotaro en otro lugar, Jullian no habría atacado el pueblo y...-

-¡Te equivocas!- Tailmon la interrumpió de nuevo -Aunque te hubieras quedado o no, tarde o temprano, Jullian habría atacado el pueblo. Si no hubiese sido tan necia y tomado la salida fácil, tú... ¡Lo lamento Kira!-

Kira no estaba acostumbrada a recibir disculpas, en especial una tan directa, por lo que cuando escucho estas palabras se sonrojo tanto que su rostro recordaba al de un tomate. Confundida y ante el asombro de todos los presentes por la disculpa de Tailmon, no supo que debía decir.

-Tailmon-sama, usted solo pensó en lo mejor para nuestra seguridad- Dijo Rapidmon tratando de alentar a Tailmon.

-Pero aun así ha sido un error. Lo único que me queda por hacer es corregir mis acciones- Señalando hacia la habitación contigua Tailmon ordenó:

-Rapidmon, traedlos-

Acatando la orden Rapidmon salió de la habitación y volvió tras unos minutos llevando entre sus manos un pequeño cojín sobre el que se encontraba un curioso aparato parecido a un modelo antiguo de teléfono móvil pero sin más que un par de botones al frente, debajo de la pantalla. A su lado se encontraba un pequeña placa rectangular que parecía de cristal y al centro tenía grabada un signo que aunque Kira no recordaba haberlo visto antes, le pareció muy familiar.

En parte por el dolor que sentía y por las disculpas de Tailmon, hasta ese momento Kira no se había percatado de que sus brazos se sentían más pesados de lo usual, además de que una sensación fría y a la vez inmovilizarte no desaparecía de sus muñecas, y parecía sentirse más y más fuerte desde que Rapidmon había vuelto a la habitación con esos objetos. Kira miró fijamente a los vendajes sobre sus brazos, tratando de averiguar que era esa sensación, pero en ese momento Tailmon interrumpió sus intentos por desajustarse los vendajes diciéndole:

-Kira, antes seguir con esto necesito que escuches una historia- Comenzó Tailmon -Hace mucho tiempo comenzó una terrible guerra que hizo que este mundo cayera en el caos, logrando que llegara hasta el punto de casi desaparecer. El Digimundo y sus habitantes fueron consumidos poco a poco, la destrucción y la crueldad cobraron muchas vidas, todos habían perdido la esperanza y solo algunos digimon, tan pocos que podían ser contados con los dedos de tus manos, continuaban su lucha para tratar de detener la encarnizada batalla.

Fue entonces que cinco misteriosos guerreros aparecieron, afirmando provenir de otro mundo, trajeron consigo el poder suficiente para detener la guerra y todo el caos provocado por ella. Aliándose con la resistencia, los 5 guerreros lucharon hasta el fin, logrando traer de nuevo los tiempos de paz. Sin embargo tan rápido como llegaron a este mundo, tuvieron que irse. Creyendo que lo mejor sería dejar aquel poder en este mundo para ayudar a su reconstrucción, lo encomendaron a los digimon sobrevivientes que habían peleado a su lado y les dieron la instrucción de que una vez que terminaran la reconstrucción sellaran el poder para que en caso de que volviera a caer alguna desgracia sobre el mundo y el caos reinara de nuevo, pudieran aparecer nuevos guerreros capaces de usar el poder para conservar la paz.

Una vez que el Digimundo volvió a la normalidad, los sobrevivientes dividieron el poder, nadie sabe en cuantas partes, y lo sellaron tal y como se les había ordenado. El poder dado por los cinco guerreros se fue perdiendo a través del tiempo y junto con éste, los digimon sobrevivientes a los que les fue encomendado. Se dice que aun queda alguno de esos digimon, el último de los sobrevivientes, oculto, resguardando la última parte pura que queda de aquel poder-

Tailmon se detuvo en ese punto para dar un vistazo a través de la ventana y luego continuó.

-Con la pérdida de los poderes, el equilibrio se rompió y el Digimundo comenzó a caer de nuevo en caos y oscuridad. Así que todos los digimon que creían en la historia de los cinco guerreros, estaban en la espera de los nuevos salvadores que hiciesen resurgir el poder legendario y restaurar de nuevo al digimundo. Por lo que, cuando Jullian apareció en este mundo, de la misma manera que tú lo hiciste- Cuando Kira escucho ese nombre se torno en completa seriedad, poniendo aun más atención a las palabras de Tailmon, -Vimos con sorpresa que uno de los poderes sellados apareció ante él, junto con el dispositivo digital: un "digivice", justo como este- Señalo el aparato en el cojín – No puedo negar que todos nos llenamos de alegría. De este modo, egoístamente, pusimos todas nuestras esperanzas y expectativas sobre él, así como toda la responsabilidad y presión de restaurar este mundo, pero nunca nos dimos cuenta de que todas estas exigencias hicieron que Jullian cambiara- Los ojos de Tailmon se llenaron de tristeza y culpa,-A pesar de que sus intenciones no eran malas, decidió tomar el camino más drástico y el peor para traer de nuevo la paz: la exterminación. Jullian decidió destruir a todo aquel que se opusiera a su "orden" y por desgracia ha ganado muchos seguidores que están dispuestos ha llegar hasta le extremo junto a él-

Una vez que Tailmon terminó su relato, reino por completo el silencio en la habitación, hasta que Kira dijo con seriedad:

-Comprendo, entonces lo que quieres es que tome este digivice y tome partido en esta guerra- Dijo Kira decepcionada, siendo Tailmon una pacifista esperaba más de ella que una propuesta para entrar en esta guerra.

-No. Ya has visto que usar este poder para luchar inconscientemente no traerá ninguna solución, sin embargo sigo creyendo que este objeto tiene el suficiente poder para detener esta guerra de alguna forma. Se que mis palabras ahora no tienen sentido, pero solo te pido que lo intentes, prueba a usar el digivice, si funciona eso comprobara que en verdad tiene poder. Solo te pido eso y después tu decides si buscar la forma de parar esta guerra o no involucrarte más-.

Kira se mostró dudosa por un momento, estaba realmente confundida respecto a lo que tenía que hacer. Sabía que debía de encontrar a Kotaro rápidamente, pero después de lo que había pasado, de lo que había visto la noche anterior como ignorar tan fríamente las dificultades que los demás estaban padeciendo. Incluso Paguramon y Tiemon se habían visto involucrados, ahora era seguro que ellos también tendrían que participar. Eran demasiadas cosas para pensar, aun así Kira decidió tomar la oferta de Tailmon, solo tenía que probar si el digivice funcionaba, después de eso podía pensar si usarlo o no, o si era necesario entrar en esta guerra.

-Esta bien, lo intentaré. Pero solo probaré si funciona, eso no significa que este aceptando involúcrame en esto ni nada por el estilo-

-Comprendo, Rapidmon- Tailmon le señalo a Rapidmon para que le acercara los objetos. Kira tomó en una mano el digivice y en la otra el emblema, en cuanto los tomo sintió que la molestia en sus muñecas se transformaba en un ardor y crecía hasta abarcar sus brazos, pero lo curioso era que no era una sensación dolorosa, al contrarió era reparadora y vigorizante. De repente ambos comenzaron a brillar y con un gran destello que hizo nula la visibilidad en la habitación por unos segundos, ambos objetos se unieron y el digivice comenzó a funcionar dejando a todos sorprendidos.

Al ver esto Tailmon dijo con un tono de desesperación en su voz:

-Kira, no quiero involucrarte en esto, si lo que deseas es irte ahora lo comprenderé, pero si aún así, decides quedarte... te lo ruego... por favor ¡Detén a Jullian! ¡Detén está estúpida guerra!-

-¡Tailmon-sama!- Rapidmon trató de interrumpirla al ver el estado en que se encontraba, pero Tailmon lo ignoró y en un tono más calmado continuó:

-Lo lamento, me he dejado llevar. Aun así, es tu decisión; ve y encuentra a tu amigo, piensa en lo que te he dicho. Si llegases a enfrentarte a Jullian debes considerar que tienes que detenerle de cualquier manera, no importa como o a que precio, confió en tu juicio- Tailmon dirigió su mirada hacia los vendajes en los brazos de Kira, que comenzaban desde debajo de sus hombros hasta sus manos, la cuales aun sujetaban el digivice:

-En tus manos esta el poder para detener esta guerra-.

Estas últimas palabras fueron dichas con tal solemnidad que todos los presentes en aquella habitación entendieron que Tailmon realmente creía que Kira lograría detener la guerra, y sin quererlo algo de esa esperanza creció también en ellos.

* * *

Al fin llega el capítulo 5. Todo comienza a tomar un rumbo, pero aun hay muchas preguntas por responder.

Kira está herida y aun así debe continuar su camino para encontrar a Kotaro y si lo decide, averiguar como detener esta guerra.

¿Cuál será el siguiente paso en el camino de Kira?

Siguiente capítulo: Capítulo 6. Adiós al Pueblo del Valle .

* * *

Si tienen comentarios, dudas o sugerencias, por favor tomense el tiempo de dejar un review y con gusto les responderé.


	7. Adiós al Pueblo del Valle

**Digimon Caos.**

**Capitulo 6. Adiós al Pueblo del Valle.**

Casi al mediodía Tailmon convoco a todos en el salón principal, era la primera habitación de la mansión donde Kira había estado por primera vez, cuando ella y los otros habían sido llevados al ser capturados por Rapidmon y Leomon.

Una vez reunidos Tailmon entró por la puerta de la habitación contigua, esta vez llevando puesto unas vestiduras blancas parecidas a las del día anterior y actuaba formalmente, actuando de nuevo como la representante de la pueblo que era. Pareciese una persona completamente distinta con la que hace unas hora charlaba.

-Los he reunido a todos aquí para dictar su sentencia por los crímenes cometidos ayer. Me refiero, por supuesto, al robo de comida, peleas, perturbación de la paz y otros. -

Cuando dijo estas palabras los tres se quedaron pasmados, creían que con lo que había pasado, Tailmon ya se habría olvidado de sus crímenes.

-¿¡Qué!- Los tres dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Kira pensó que ya que esas eran las reglas de aquel lugar no podía hacer nada, así que solo se resigno a seguir escuchando. Después de todo si la apresaban lo único que tendría que hacer sería escapar de su celda.

En realidad Kira era muy buena escabulléndose, no había lugar de donde ella no pudiese escapara o que le impidiese entrar: su hogar, su escuela, el museo, el supermercado, incluso la estación de policía. Había adquirido una habilidad natural desde pequeña.

-Primero, Tiemon. La manera más apropiada de pagar por tus actos de vandalismo es dando servicio a la comunidad y para esto serás entrenado para convertirte en uno de nuestros guardianes principales, directamente por los mejores digimon de nuestra guardia: Leomon y Rapidmon-

Cuando Tiemon se dio cuenta del gran honor que había recibido como "castigo", no pudo evitar quedarse con la boca abierta por unos segundos hasta que reacciono y aun incrédulo dijo:

-Imposible... ¿¡En serio!-

A lo que Tailmon respondió:

-Por supuesto, después de todo necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible ahora que Leomon se encuentra herido-

Al escuchar las palabra de Tailmon y viendo su sincera sonrisa, Tiemon no pudo contenerse y dejó escapar un gran grito de alegría, ya que el siempre había querido formar parte de la guardia del pueblo para ser respetado y reconocido por su fuerza y su valor, pero al no lograr entrar comenzó a participar en las peleas clandestinas y pronto se convirtió en un vándalo conflictivo.

-¡No le decepcionaré, Tailmon-sama!-

Tailmon vio con felicidad la determinación que mostraba Tiemon y enseguida dirigió su atención hacia Kira y Paguramon.

-Kira, por verte incluida en peleas ilegales, ser responsable de la destrucción en el pueblo y representar una amenaza para nuestra seguridad, serás desterrada permanentemente de nuestro pueblo- Al escucharlo Kira permaneció en silencio.

-¿¡Qué! ¡Pero por qué si ella...!-

Paguramon de inmediato comenzó a reclamar por el castigo pero Kira lo interrumpió diciendo:

-Comprendo, partiré cuanto antes-

-¿¡Qué!- Paguramon no comprendía por que Kira aceptaba esa clase de trato, es decir, aun estaba muy herida y no había tenido ni un poco de tiempo para recuperarse.

-Paguramon- Continuó Tailmon -Como castigo por tus constantes actos delictivos, serás sentenciado a vigilar a esta humana para que no regrese a nuestro pueblo. Tendrás que acompañarla... y protegerla. Después de todo necesitará un compañero digimon para seguir con sus viajes-

Y entonces todo quedo claro para Paguramon. Tailmon le había concedido el honor de convertirse en el compañero de Kira. ¡En uno de los guerreros elegidos!

Aunque sonrojado por la emoción, Paguramon trato de ocultar su enorme alegría y dijo con tono arrogante:

-Bueno, ya que no tengo opción... ¡Lo haré, me haré cargo de este inútil humano!-

Molesta por el comentario de "inútil humano" Kira solo hizo una forzada sonrisa, le agradeció y luego murmuró:

-Me las pagarás Pagu...-

Pero en el fondo Kira estaba muy feliz de que Paguramon hubiera aceptado venir con ella.

-Ahora que todo está decidido. Renamon les preparará algunos víveres y objetos que les serán útiles para el viaje.

-Tiemon, Paguramon por favor vayan a prestarle algo de ayuda- Paguramon se vio algo dudoso ya que la última vez que Kira se había quedado sola con Tailmon había sido terriblemente atacada, pero cuando miró a Kira esta le asintió y le aseguró que esta vez no había nada de que preocuparse, entonces, confiando en sus palabras, asintió y junto a Tiemon salieron de la habitación tras Renamon.

-Kira por favor sigueme-

Kira fue llevada de nuevo hasta la habitación en donde había discutido con Tailmon y que aun conservaba los restos destrozados de las puertas por donde Kira salió arrojada. Pero esta vez Rapidmon se había puesto detrás de Tailmon y a la luz del día el jardín se veía realmente hermoso. Esto hizo que el ambiente se tornara relajado y familiar.

Una vez que se sirvieron té, Tailmon comenzó a hablar:

-Rapidmon tiene información valiosa para ti, Kira-

Rapidmon le explicó a Kira que un poco antes de que ella apareciera en el pueblo, vio dos grandes destellos de luz parecidos a cometas o fuegos artificiales, cayendo uno en el valle y otro en dirección hacia la Ciudad de la Montaña. Era lógico pensar que esos destellos tenían que ver con la llegada de Kira y su amigo, por lo que si un destello apareció en el valle donde ella lo hizo, significaba que probablemente el segundo destello indicaría el paradero se su amigo.

-¿La Cuidad de la Montaña?- Pregunto Kira para estar segura.

-Así es, está situada sobre las montañas Kalú al oeste de aquí.- Le indicó Tailmon, mostrándole la ubicación en un mapa que Rapidmon había puesto sobre la mesa.

Kira estaba realmente emocionada, por fin después de todo lo que había pasado, al fin había logrado conseguir una pista sobre el paradero de Kotaro.

Tailmon sonrió al verla tan feliz, pero luego con seriedad le volvió a decir: -Se que tendrás prisa por marcharte, pero solo quiero recordarte que por favor en tu camino piensa acerca de lo que harás cuando encuentres a tu amigo, permanecer aquí o regresar a tu mundo, es tu decisión. No me interpondré más en tu camino-.

-Comprendo, pero ahora no tengo tiempo que perder, -Y luego exclamó con gran alegría- ¡Es es maravilloso, al fin podré verlo! ¡Debo de partir ahora! No puedo esperar para encontrar a Kota-

Kira se levanto a toda prisa y estaba apunto de salir de la habitación cuando Tailmon la detuvo.

-¡Espera Kira!-

-¡Ah! Cierto, lamento mi rudeza. Aun no me despido debidamente. Yo...-

-No es eso- Le explico Tailmon, -Quiero darte algo-

Tailmon se levanto y se quito sus guantes. Para el tamaño de Tailmon los guantes eran enormes, eran amarillos con manchas moradas y en la parte que usualmente toma la forma de los dedos estaba hecha de un metal azul moldeadas en formas de filosas garras.

-Estos guantes son únicos. Hace mucho los hice con un material especial llamado chrome digizoid azul, es una aleación rara y ligera de digizoid que mejora la agilidad y velocidad del usuario, aunque debes tener cuidado ya que este no funciona en el agua. Están diseñados para la batalla y estoy segura de que te serán muy útiles.-

-Pero Tailmon si me los das, ¿qué pasará contigo?-

-No te preocupes yo puedo arreglármelas con mis propias garras, no los necesito. Los guantes solo eran una ventaja extra. Además, sería un gran honor si fueses tú quien los usase.-

Kira se volvió a sonrojar un poco y dijo sonriendo:

-En ese caso, ¡los aceptaré con gusto!-

La tarde comenzaba y Kira y Paguramon ya se habían despedido de todos y se encontraban camino hacia el pueblo de la montaña, donde tenían la esperanza de al fin encontrar al amigo de Kira: Kotaro.

* * *

Al fin Kira tiene una pista para encontrar a su amigo, pero ¿que es lo que ha pasado con él? En un mundo en que los humanos son temidos y despreciados, ¿acaso estará a salvo?

Capítulo 7. La Ciudad de la Montaña.

* * *

Había pasado un tiempo desde que no actualizaba. A los seguidores de mi historia les agradezco cualquier duda, sugerencia o comentario.


	8. La Ciudad de la Montaña

**Hola a todos! que gusto verles de nuevo XD**

**Bueno para los que ya había leído este capítulo antes, las principales modificaciones que le hice fueron agregarle la historia de Paguramon y un poco de información de la Digievolución. Por favor disfruten de su lectura :3**

* * *

**Digimon Caos.**

**Capitulo 7. La Ciudad de la Montaña.**

Comenzaba a amanecer y el sol calentaba el rostro de Kira quien se había despertado hace más de media hora y estiraba su cuerpo un poco. Paguramon no dejo de dormir hasta que la luz del sol le dio de lleno en la cara y lo obligo a despertar de muy mala gana.

Después de desayunar, recogieron sus cosas y continuaron con su camino en dirección al oeste.

Llevaban ya un día y medio de viaje desde que habían dejado el Pueblo del Valle y Kira comenzaba a impacientarse. Le angustiaba pensar en lo que podría estar pasando su amigo Kotaro y además de eso, estaba molesta consigo misma, ya que a causa de sus heridas tenían que detenerse a menudo y descansar. Si no fuese por esto habrían llegado a la ciudad de la montaña desde la noche anterior.

-Pagu, - Kira lo había comenzado a llamar así por comodidad y al parecer a él no le importaba; de hecho, le agradaba tener un nombre que lo distinguiera del resto de su especie- ¿qué tan lejos estamos de la ciudad?-

Desde que Tailmon le había dado el título de "compañero digimon" de Kira, Pagu había estado insistiendo en encargarse de llevar el mapa y guiarlos, así como de conseguir comida y encontrar lugares para acampar durante la noche. Kira aún estaba herida y siempre trataba de sobre esforzarse, así que era deber de Pagu como su compañero, el vigilar que comiera y descansara como era debido, aunque esto les costara tiempo de viaje.

-Según el mapa que nos dio Renamon, solo debemos cruzar esa colina, como a dos kilómetros de aquí y llegaremos-

Pagu sabía que debía de hacer esta pregunta antes de llegar a la ciudad, así que decidió no alargar más el momento y preguntarle: -Oye, Kira, ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando encuentres a tu amigo humano, te quedaras a luchar en el digimundo o regresaras al tuyo?-

Kira lo miró seriamente, y respondió. -Aún no lo sé, a decir verdad no veo por que deba quedarme más tiempo en este mundo. Tal vez lo mejor sería si regreso a mi mundo...-

-Ya veo... - Pagu le respondió algo triste y no dijo nada más.

Durante largo rato ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta que Kira decidió romper el silencio incomodo. -Dime algo Pagu,- Le dijo mientras caminaban tratando de hacer algo de plática- ¿Como era el digimundo antes de que esta guerra comenzará?-

-Mm... No lo sé. A decir verdad para mi no ha habido diferencia entre la guerra o los tiempos de paz –

-¿A que te refieres?- Pregunto Kira con voz baja, temiendo haber hecho una pregunta indebida.

Paguramon observo como Kira agachaba su mirada para evitar encontrarse con la de él. -Bueno, supongo que no hay nada de malo en que lo sepas.- Comenzó Paguramon- Todo mundo debería saber esto, pero como se que eres una tonta humana te lo contaré...-

-¡Pagu!- Lo interrumpió molesta Kira por el insulto, pero como estaba realmente curiosa de saber su historia, solo se cruzó de brazos y siguió escuchando.

-(Tonta)- Murmuró Pagu y continuó- Verás, cuando un digitama es creado usualmente es acogido en alguna granja digimon y ahí son cuidados hasta que eclosionan. Después lo nuevos digimon son enviados a una guardería, donde son criados hasta que alcanzan su etapa novato... El Problema fue que cuando yo nací era el único digimon tipo virus de la guardería del pueblo, entonces el resto de los digimon de la guardería siempre me molestaban y me atacaban sin razón. Además siempre me quitaban la comida, por lo que fui el que más tardo en digievolucionar a etapa de entrenamiento... -Viendo que Kira lo mira realmente confusa, Pagu decidió explicarle más detenidamente, aunque sabía que eso iba a tardar. - Te explicaré. Para empezar existen tres tipos de digimon, los digimon tipo data, vacuna y virus, cada uno de ellos es capaz de digievolucionar. La digievolución es el proceso de crecimiento de un digimon; primero es creado un digitama (digihuevo), de ahí nace un digimon en etapa bebe, después pasa a etapa de entrenamiento, luego novato, campeón o adulto, y perfeccionado, (al menos son todas las etapas que yo conozco). Para que un digimon pueda digievolucionar necesita obtener grandes cantidades de bits (comida) que se acumulan en su cuerpo hasta que reúnes suficiente data para el cambio, de esta manera puedes llegar hasta la etapa adulto, incluso sin entrenar. Así que cuando un digimon no puede obtener bits suficientes, no es capaz de digievolucionar y peor aún si no consume al menos una pequeña cantidad de bits su data puede desgastarse hasta que se corrompe y es desfragmentada.-

Kira ahora si que estaba realmente confusa, pero lo que si había alcanzado a entender fue que por causa de que los otros digimon le quitaban su comida, Pagu había tardado mucho en crecer. Lo mismo pasaba con lo niños humanos, si están desnutridos no pueden crecer correctamente.

-Entiendo, pero ¿Entonces que paso después?- Preguntó Kira inquieta.

-Cuando yo apenas había alcanzado mi etapa de entrenamiento, la mayoría de los otros digimon ya había digievolucionado a etapa novato o estaban por lograrlo y aunque habían crecido mucho, seguían actuando como los idiotas que eran. Les encantaba molestarme y yo ya no lo soportaba más, por lo que finalmente me decidí a huir de la guardería y así una noche salí de ahí y nunca volví. Estaba solo y hambriento y los demás digimon ni siquiera me miraban, no dejándome más opción que comenzar a robar para alimentarme y pronto gane la fama del ladrón del pueblo. Fue en aquel entonces cuando conocí a Tiemon; había escuchado por rumores que él era otro digimon que había huido de la guardería digimon por problemas similares a los mios. Por lo que me decidí a buscarlo con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien parecido a mi, pero cuando finalmente lo encontré descubrí que eramos muy diferentes. Desde que Tiemon había escapado de la guardería había comenzado a valerse de la fuerza bruta para sobrevivir. Comenzó a participar en la peleas callejeras, ganando dinero, poder y popularidad, así, cuando me encontré por primera vez con él, me dijo que había escuchado mucho de mí, que era el famoso ladrón del pueblo y el me atraparía y entregaría para ganar fama en el pueblo y convertirse en un guardián. Y eso fue el comienzo de todo, tu viste todo lo que paso...-

-Ya veo- Respondió Kira poniendose tan triste que casi lloraba – Seguro que muchos pasaban junto a ti diciendo "Vaya escoria" "Mira lo sucio que esta" "Solo es una plaga" o incluso "Probecillo" "No es su culpa" "Debe estar hambriento", pero al final todos pasaban de largo, y jamás se detenían a ayudarte, ¿No es así, Pagu?- Paguramon se quedó helado, Kira había acertado, era casi exactamente lo que le había sucedido, como podía entenderlo tan bien.

-Pagu, cuándo regrese a mi mundo, ¿quieres venir conmigo?- Le preguntó Kira tomándolo en sus brazos.

-Yo... No le debo nada a este mundo, ni tengo nada que me ate aquí... ¡Por supuesto! ¡Por supuesto que iré!- Le dijo Pagu sonriendo, pensando que al fin había encontrado alguien similar a él y con él un hogar de verdad.

A pesar de las angustia que sentía Kira, ahora estaba un tanto más feliz por lo que decidió hacerle caso a su compañero digimon y tomarse el resto del camino con más calma, y así charlaron el resto del camino sobre como era el mundo humano y las diferencias con el digimundo.

Cuando al fin atravesaron la colina, pudieron ver por completo la ciudad. Se encontraba en la cima de la montaña, bordeada por barrancos que descendían en vertical hasta el valle y estaba delimitada por una enorme muralla de donde sobresalían a la vista grandes edificios, en particular uno muy alto en centro. El tamaño de la ciudad era al menos cuatro veces más grande que el Pueblo del Valle.

Al llegar, se dirigieron a la entrada principal, que para su suerte no estaba muy custodiada. Aparentemente las puertas de la muralla se mantenían abiertas todo el día para el ingreso de mercaderes y al caer la noche era cerrada y asegurada desde dentro.

La Ciudad de la Montaña era un lugar bullicioso y ajetreado. Estaba lleno de digimons que iban de un lado a otro, comprando, haciendo trueques, discutiendo e incluso peleando. Pero en comparación con el Pueblo del Valle, a nadie parecía importarle este disturbio; en realidad todos pasaban de largo siguiendo en sus propias labores e ignorando al resto.

Kira nunca antes había visto un lugar tan caótico antes, aunque sabía que en su mundo también había lugares así. En cambio, Pagu que jamás había visto un lugar tan grande y con tantos diferentes digimons, estaba maravillado.

-Vamos, será mejor que nos apresuremos- Dijo Kira.

-¡Espera un momento!-

Pagu la detuvo y comenzó a decir con arrogancia:

-Aclaremos algo. YO soy tu compañero digimon y como tal, ya que tú eres un inútil humano y estás herida, mi deber es protegerte-

-Mmm... Siempre tienes que ser tan malo, Pagu...- Kira intentó protestar pero Pagu la ignoró y siguió -Así que no hagas ninguna tontería mientras estemos en la ciudad, si hay algún problema, YO me encargaré de resolverlo, ¿entendiste?-

Y sin darle oportunidad de decir nada, Pagu se adelantó, dejando atrás a Kira.

A unas pocas calles de la entrada principal a mitad de la calle, un par de Vegiemon, que parecían un par de berenjenas verdes con tentáculos, estaban chismorreando. En realidad se carcajeaban y hablaban ruidosamente, tanto que Kira y Pagu pudieron escuchar su platica sin necesidad de acercarse demasiado y parecer sospechosos.

-¡¿Lo escuchaste?, parece que anoche atraparon a un humano, ¡uno de verdad!-

-¡Sí, dicen que se había disfrazado de digimon para así poder entrar en nuestra ciudad sin ser descubierto y atacarnos desprevenidos!-

-¡Pero solo es un ser humano, ¿son tan poderosos?-

-¡Por supuesto! Y lo peor es que aún está en la ciudad!-

-¡No puede ser, ¡que miedo!-

-¡Así es, lo tienen atrapado en el edificio central y ...!-

Kira no siguió escuchando más y salió corriendo hacía el centro de la ciudad, de donde sobresalía el enorme edificio blanco que terminaba en punta como los rascacielos de su mundo.

-¡Esa tonta, le dije que no se esforzará! ¡Va a empeorar sus heridas!-

Pagu corrió tan rápido como pudo para lograr alcanzarla.

Cuando Kira llegó al lugar, estaba muy agitada y todo su cuerpo le dolía. Sabía que no debía sobreesforzarse pero si Kota estaba preso, tenía que ayudarlo. Tras ella llegó Pagu saltando, también muy agitado y comenzó a sermonearla, recordándole lo que acababan de hablar hace apenas unos minutos. Kira se disculpo y decidieron entrar al interior del edificio para dar un pequeño vistazo.

Cuando ambos entraron al edificio, no se esperaban lo que verían:

En el salón de recepción se encontraba un digimon atado, colgando del techo, como si fuera una piñata. Ciertamente parecía un humano con un traje rojo con estampado de llamas, o por lo menos eso parecía hasta que lo mirabas un poco más de cerca para descubrir que su rostro era igual al de un muñeco de los que usan para el vudú.

-¡Suéltenme tontos! ¡No soy un humano, soy un digimon! ¡Flawizardmon!-

El pobre sujeto gritaba furioso, mientras otros dos digimon lo picaban al igual que uno pica a una gelatina. Los digimons eran un Nohemon, que parecía un gracioso espantapajaros, con el sombrero de paja, el traje de granja e incluso un cuervo en el hombro, aunque más bien el cuervo parecía sostener al espantajo y no al revés; y el otro era un Jijimon, aunque se veía distinto al que ya había visto en el Pueblo del Valle, este parecía más vivaz y su tono de piel era distinto. Además llevaba en su mano un bastón, cuya punta tenía un especie de garra y una cadena atada a esta.

Nohemon dejo de picarlo para mirarlo un poco y dijo:

-Bueno, no parece tan poderoso como decían-

-Pues eso parece, pero aún así no podemos fiarnos- le respondió Jijimon.

-Si tu lo dices... Después de todos tu eres el único que los ha visto antes, además de "él" claro- Respondió pensativo Nohemon.

Nohemon y Jijimon no tardaron en darse cuenta de que Pagu y Kira los observaban estupefactos. En cuanto el digimon atado los vio comenzó a gritar iracundo:

-¡Un humano! ¡Pero que hacen ahí parados tontos! ¡Atrápenlo!-

Kira reacciono al instante, metió las manos en el bolsillo y como pudo se puso los guantes de Tailmon.

-No, no, no, se equivoca ^_^' , No soy un humano, yo soy... un digimon... soy... una amiga de Tailmon... y...

¡Mire tengo garras!-

La situación se ponía difícil, Pagu no era muy fuerte y ella sola no podría contra esos digimon. Si descubrían que Kira era un humano seguramente se lanzarían contra ellos y tendrían que huir de la ciudad perdiendo cualquier oportunidad de encontrar a Kotaro.

Al escuchar lo de las garras, Flawizarmon, sintiendose insultado grito:

-¡Pero que tontería! ¡Es la tontería más grande que he escuchado! ¡Es un HUMANO!- Desesperado intentaba liberarse de sus ataduras retorciéndose en el aire. - ¡ Suéltenme! ¡¿Es que no lo ven? ¡Si le creen ese cuento es por que son unos...!- ¡Zaz! -

Jijimon lo calló con un fuerte coscorrón propinado por la garra en su bastón que dejó al digimon noqueado.

-¡Calla!- Le dijo Jijimon al noqueado prisionero -No ves que tiene garras, definitivamente es un digimon-

-Debe ser un Mikemon- Finalmente dijo Nohemon, rompiendo la tensión que sentían  
Kira y Pagu, aunque él en realidad nunca había visto uno en persona. -He escuchado que también tienen grandes garras y son de la misma especie que los Tailmon.-

-¡Exacto!- Dijeron Kira y Pagu al unisolo.

Los Mikemon ciertamente se parecían mucho a los Tailmon. También parecían gatos blancos con grandes garras, pero a diferencia de los Tailmon tenían manchones rojizos en la cabeza y espalda. Para su suerte, el cabello de Kira era castaño rojizo, además de que llevaba una blusa blanca y de que sus brazos y manos estaban vendadas, su color de piel también era bastante claro. Además durante el camino, el suéter rojo que llevaba se había rasgado por lo que lo enrolló y lo ató en su cintura de forma que las mangas le habían quedado colgando haciendo parecer que tuviera dos colas. Con un par de orejas puntiagudas Kira realmente habría parecido un Mikemon (Al menos a la distancia ^_^').

-Oh, ya veo- Jijimon se giro hacia su prisionero que dejaba escuchar algunos quejidos mientras recobraba la conciencia. Y antes de propinarle otro coscorrón igual de fuerte que el anterior le dijo:

-Lo vez. Es un digimon igual que nosotros- ¡Zaz!-

Kira y Pagu estaban realmente sorprendidos de que les hubiesen creído con solo mostrar las garras de Tailmon. Parecía una situación muy sospechosa, especialmente por aquel vivaz Jijimon que no les quitaba la mirada de encima, además de que se mostraba realmente pensativo. Parecía que conocía su mentira y los descubriría en cualquier momento.

Y aunque estaba muy nerviosa por el temor a ser descubierta, Kira se armo de valor y le pregunto al Jijimon.

-Esto... Disculpe. No es que quiera cuestionarlo ni nada, pero ¿cómo sabe que este no es un digimon?-

De inmediato la mirada sombría del viejo dijimon cambió a una maliciosa y perspicaz haciendo que les recorriera por el cuerpo un sorpresivo escalofrío.

-Eso es por que... ¡fue el famoso "cazador de humanos" el que nos ayudo a desenmascararlo!- Contesto orgullosamente Jijimon dando un salto hacía adelante cayendo en una pose retadora y apuntando su bastón hacía los chicos.

Y después de dar una fuerte carcajada dijo:

-¡Ja! Puedes creer que este tipo- Y volvió a golpear al digimon pero esta vez en el estomago. Haciendo que este abriera los ojos solo para lanzar una exclamación de dolor "ouch" y justo después volverse a desmayar -Intentaba hacernos creer que el cazador era un humano. ¡Que tontería, ¿no creen?- Y volvió a reírse estrepitosamente.

Pagu y Kira, asintieron nerviosos. Si de verdad el prisionero era un digimon, entonces probablemente el "cazador" debía de ser un humano. Pero si realmente era un humano, ¿quién podría ser? ¿Jullian? ¿Kotaro? ¿Inclusive podría haber otros humanos además de ellos? ¿O tal ves Flawizarmon realmente no conocía a los humanos y había atinado que Kira era un humano por mera casualidad? De cualquier manera si este "cazador" era autentico, seguramente Kira estaría en problemas.

Como no tenían otra pista decidieron pedirle a Jijimon que les presentara al "grandioso" cazador de humanos y con gran orgullo Jijimon les presumió que el se alojaba en su casa y les dijo que con gusto los llevaría a conocerlo. Su casa se encontraba a las orillas de la ciudad, en una zona más tranquila y pacífica, era de dos pisos, amplia y estaba bien arreglada, además contaba con un lindo jardín.

Kira estaba en un gran problema. Si realmente era un cazador de humanos seguramente él la reconocería en un instante, no como Jijimon, y entonces estarían en graves problemas; pero y ¿si fuese Jullian? Realmente no le sorprendería que le hubiese preparado una trampa. Aunque también podría ser su amigo Kotaro. No podía retractarse, tenía que averiguarlo.

Mientras que Jijimon abría la puerta de su casa les dijo: -Déjenme advertirles, el cazador es tan impresionante que seguro caerán de la emoción.- Y mostrándose cortés les indicó que entraran.

Ellos lo siguieron hasta la cocina y allí sentado frente a la mesa, jugando con un pequeño digimon azul, se encontraba un humano con el rostro pintado con algunas lineas y usando un atuendo extravagante confeccionado con hojas secas, ramas y algunos otros objetos.

-Ese, ese es...-

Kira no podía creer lo que veía, no era solo un humano, sino que era la persona que había estado buscando desde que había llegado al digimundo: ¡Efectivamente ese era su amigo, Korato! ¡No estaba herido, ni preso, sino que estaba sano y salvo! Viendo que estaba bien sintió que toda su preocupación se desvanecía y Kira casi se desmaya. Pagu también entendió por que Kira actuaba así, ¡ese era el chico al que estaban buscando!

Al ver como dio un falseante paso hacia atrás Jijimon le dijo:

-¡Ja!¡Lo vez, les dije que se caerían de la emoción!-.

-Bueno, sin más redondeos les presento a nuestro héroe, ¡el famoso Cazador de humanos: Kotaromon!

Oh, y mi sobrino Wanyamon.-

La presentación de Jijimon fue muy presuntuosa y ambos se quedaron impactados, en especial Kira que estaba feliz de ver que su amigo se las había apañado bien sin ella.

-¿Kotaromon? Que nombre tan original- murmuró sarcástico Pagu. Él estaba seguro de que Kira se lanzaría a los brazos de su amigo pero en lugar de eso solo permanecía quieta sin decir palabra, aunque sonriendo.

-Ah, Jijimon. Bienvenido a casa. ¿Tenemos invitados?-

"¡No puede ser! ¿¡Nos equivocamos de chico! ¿¡Qué no se acuerda de su mejor amiga!" Pensó alarmado Pagu confundido al ver la reacción tan natural del humano. Rápidamente volteó a ver a Kira, pero ella seguía quieta sin decir nada. Pagu no entendía nada, ¿acaso así de insensibles eran los humanos? Pero Kira no había actuado así antes.

-Así es, ellos insistieron en verte después de ver al humano que atrapamos en el edificio central- Contestó Jijimon.

-Bueno, siempre estoy dispuesto para conocer a admiradores, ¿podría saber sus nombres?-

Pagu seguía mirando absorto a Kira cuando esta camino hacía él con toda naturalidad como si nunca antes hubiese visto a un humano y creyera que el cazador fuese cualquier otro digimon, y dijo:

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Mikemon y este es Paguramon. Señor Cazador...- Kira también desempeñaba perfectamente su papel como digimon e incluso parecería que desde siempre hubiese vivido en el digimundo y fuese uno de ellos. ¡Ahora lo entendía! ¡Ambos estaban fingiendo! Pagu se sorprendió al darse cuenta de cuán buena era su farsa, parecía tan real que pensarías que eran completos desconocidos. En ese momento Pagu creyó que los humanos eran realmente aterradores, "ahora comprendo por que todos les temen", pensó.

-Llámame Kotaromon- La interrumpió Kotaro.

Kotaro jugaba el papel de héroe perfectamente. Seguramente ellos no eran los primeros que Jijimon había traído a su casa para que conocieran al "gran héroe".

-Kotaromon déjeme decirle que es un honor conocerlo y...-

Pagu solo se mantenía en silencio, mirándolos con enojo. No podía creer que después de todo lo que habían pasado, jugaran tan bien a desconocerse. "Payasos" pensó molesto y mejor se dedicó a mirar los detalles de la casa de Jijimon.

El día transcurrió rápido y tranquilo, parecía un día tan cotidiano, que después de un rato Pagu se relajo y se dejo llevar por el ambiente. Pasaron el resto del día, en casa de Jijimon charlando y comiendo algunos bocadillos. El delicioso olor proveniente del jardín de Jijimon les abrió el apetito y entre todos prepararon una gran cena. Al anochecer todos se dirigieron hacía el centro, ya que era el turno de Jijimon de vigilar al prisionero.

Antes de llegar al edificio central, Jijimon les dijo:

-Hey, Kotaromon, los chicos de la posada quieren hacerte un pequeño festejo. Lo mejor es que visites a tus admiradores de vez en cuando, ¿no crees? Vayan y diviértanse y no se preocupen por el prisionero. Si se le ocurre algo, yo lo mantendré a raya, jejeje- Y diciendo esto golpeó el piso con su bastón.

"Pobre digimon, que bueno que no soy yo" Pensó Kira.

-Entonces iremos. Vamos Wanyamon-

-Sí- respondió entusiasmado el pequeño digimon azul que se parecía mucho a Pagu, pero en lugar de cara de perro, se parecía a un lindo gatito.

-Jejeje, a Wanyamon le encanta pasar tiempo contigo- dijo Jijimon antes de darse la vuelta e irse.

Y todos se fueron siguiendo a Kotaro hacía la posada.

* * *

Kira y pagu al fin llegan a la Ciudad de la Montaña donde encuentran a Kotaro quién se encuentra sano y salvo, pero ¿cómo es que él acaba convirtiéndose en un "Cazador de humanos"? ¿Y qué ocurrirá cuando su engaño sea descubierto?

Capítulo 8. La Versión de Kotaro.

* * *

Corregido y aumentado! A los seguidores de mi historia les agradezco cualquier duda, sugerencia o comentario.


	9. La Versión de Kotaro

**Digimon Caos.**

**Capitulo 8. La Versión de Kotaro.**

No muy lejos del edificio central se encontraba la posada Dark Hat. El peculiar lugar era rústico y pequeño a comparación del resto de los edificios de la ciudad, además de que en la azotea se encontraba un enorme espectacular con la forma de un sombrero negro y puntiagudo como los que usan las brujas. Por si solo el edificio era fácilmente distinguible.

La fiesta ya había comenzado cuando Kotaro y los demás entraron, todos los digimon allí reunidos lo recibieron con gritos de alegría, porras y demás. Kotaro realmente era importante para ellos, su popularidad era notable.

El lugar estaba repleto de comida, bebida, dulces y postres. Muchos digimon bailaban al ritmo de la música, comían y bebían hasta hartarse, o solo estaban sentados charlando y riéndose ruidosamente. La fiesta era increíble y tanto Kira como Pagu no tardaron en integrase al ambiente y se divirtieron a lo grande con los demás digimon. Las horas transcurrieron tan rápido que cuando menos se lo esperaron ya era de madrugada y casi todos los digimon se habían ido mientras que los que aún quedaban estaban tirados sobre el piso o las mesas del salón, durmiendo. Wanyamon se había quedado dormido en una silla cerca de la barra y Kira, Kotaro y Pagu estaban sentados en una mesa junto a las escaleras.

-Parece que todos se han quedado dormidos- Hizo notar Kira.

-Es nuestra oportunidad- Kotaro se levantó y les indico que subieran.

-Vamos Pagu- Kira lo levanto y lo llevo en sus brazos ya que estaba algo adormilado.

Aunque no se dieron cuenta, Wanyamon se despertó al escuchar la voz de Kotaro y al verlo subir las escaleras decidió seguirlos sin hacer ruido.

Cuando llegaron a la azotea una corriente fresca los recibió. Se sentía muy bien respirar el viento fresco de la madrugada.

-Por fin podremos hablar en paz- Dijo Kira soltando a Pagu que ya estaba bien despierto gracias al aire fresco.

-¿No olvidas algo?- Dijo Kotaro sonriendo y extendiendo sus brazos hacia Kira.

Kira solo se sonrojo y se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda -Ehrr, bueno yo...-

-Nunca cambias... ¡Oh vamos! Ven acá- Y Kota la abrazó y le dijo: -Te extrañe-

Kira se soltó y le dijo: -Me tenías preocupada, pensé que estarías en problemas...-

-Hablando de problemas, ¿qué te sucedió en los brazos?- Pregunto Kotaro preocupado.

A Pagu realmente le molestaba ver que de repente el chico actuara con tanta confianza con Kira después de todo este tiempo fingir que no la conocía.

-¡Ahora sí te preocupas por ella!- Le dijo Pagu molestó a la vez que saltaba hacía los brazos de Kira y esta lo atrapaba por mero reflejo. Kira ya había tomado la costumbre de atraparlo siempre que el saltaba hacia ella.

Kira lo abrazó, dándose cuenta de lo preocupado que estaba su compañero ante esa situación -Pagu...-

Kotaro se sintió culpable ante estas palabras, pero si bien estaba realmente feliz y a la vez precopado por su mejor amiga, no tenía más opción que seguir fingiendo ante los demás.

-No te pongas así. Sabes que no podía hacer nada, si actuaba de otra manera nos metería en problemas a todos- Le respondió Kotaro tratando de justificarse.

-Lo sé... pero aún así no me agradas- dijo Pagu mirándolo con mucho disgusto.

-Entonces estas consciente de la situación. Dime ¿qué ocurrió, Kota? ¿Como acabaste así?- Le pregunto Kira.

-Ah, es una larga historia. Será mejor que nos sentemos-

Se sentaron junto a la puerta de las escaleras, recargados en la pared, ocultos a la vista por el gran espectacular con forma de sombrero.

En resumen, la historia de lo que sucedió va algo así:

Cuando Kotaro llego al Digimundo se encontró a las afueras de una gran cuidad amurallada. Después de contemplarla un poco, recordó que hace unos momentos estaba con su amiga Kira en el parque, pero ahora no la veía por ningún lado. Kira era muy fuerte, pero también era muy impulsiva y se metía fácilmente en problemas, y eso le preocupaba. Decidió caminar en dirección hacía la ciudad, pero cuando vio unas extrañas criaturas saliendo y entrando de esta, se dio la media vuelta y mejor se dirigió hacía el acantilado creyendo que ninguna lo seguiría hacia allá.

Se sentó en el suelo oculto por la maleza y se pregunto desilusionado que debería de hacer. No estuvo mucho tiempo sentado, cuando escucho un grito pidiendo auxilio:-¡Alguien ayudeme por favor!- El gritó provenía de algo parecido a un gato que corría asustado. Estaba siendo perseguido por un par de grandes monstruos, o al menos eso le parecieron a Kotaro. Uno parecía un Jabalí pero estaba envuelto en llamas y el otro un dinosaurio oscuro de mediano tamaño.

-¡Déjenme en paz! ¡No les he hecho nada!- Les decía el pequeño.

-Pero nos puedes ser de mucha ayuda- Se burlaban sus perseguidores que ya estaban a punto de alcanzarlo.

Kotaro no soporto seguir mirando y salió corriendo de entre la maleza para en un movimiento temerario tomar al pequeño entre sus brazos y sacarlo del camino de sus perseguidores. El pequeño cerró los ojos cuando cuando Kotaro lo tomó creyendo que lo habían atrapado, pero cuando los abrió se dio cuenta de que estaba dejando atrás a los dos digimon que lo perseguían.

-No te preocupes, si en algo soy bueno es huyendo- Le dijo Kotaro al ver al desconcertado pequeño.

Una vez que creyeron estar a salvo, dejaron de correr y se escondieron detrás de unos arbustos.

-¿Estás bien?- Le pregunto Kotaro al pequeño quien para su sorpresa hablaba mucho: -Gracias por rescatarme de esos dos digimon. Son extranjeros, pero los echaron de la ciudad por que estaban causando problemas y cuando me vieron solo, cerca de la entrada principal comenzaron a perseguirme. Mi nombre es Wanyamon, un digimon en etapa bebe, y tu ¿qué clase digimon eres?-

"¿Digimon?", jamás había escuchado ese término. Kotaro se cuestionaba que sucedía, estaba en un lugar extraño, lleno de creaturas extrañas llamadas digimon, era obvío que ya no se encontraba más en la ciudad que conocía. Tal vez lo mejor sería explicarle su situación al pequeño y esperar a ver que pasaba. Estaba a punto de responderle cuando de repente sintió que algo lo arrojaba lejos. Era Boarmon, el jabalí de antes. La mochila y las ropas de Kotaro comenzaron a arder y lo único que pudo hacer fue quitárselas rápidamente para apagarlas a pisotones.

Wanyamon se quedó paralizado por el miedo y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.

-Jejejeje, no soportas un poco de calor, tonto- Reía Boarmon.

-Te arrepentirás por entrometerte- El dinosaurio, un Dark Agumon, también apareció.

-¡Ustedes...- Kota enfurecido levantó su ropa quemada y se giro para verlos de frente -...Pagarán por esto!-

Después de toda la carrera era la primera vez que Boarmon y Dark Agumon miraban a Kotaro de cerca y justamente al verlo, se dieron cuenta de que había algo mal con ese digimon. No, no era eso, era diferente a un digimon, no podía ser un digimon. El único otro ser que podría haber en el Digimundo era:

-¡Un humano!- Quedando paralizados momentáneamente por el terror, no pudieron decir más palabras. ¿¡Qué hacia un monstruo tan aterrador en las cercanías de la Ciudad de la Montaña!

-¿Eh?- Kotaro estaba confundido, por que le temían tanto. Fácilmente podrían deshacerse de él.

Kotaro se armó de valor y se acerco a ellos, pero en cuanto lo vieron acercarse, los dos digimon salieron disparados corriendo en dirección contraria. Kota no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, algo andaba realmente mal en ese lugar.

Kotaro casi se había olvidado de Wanyamon y cuando lo volteó a ver se dio cuenta de que el también estaba asustado.-¡Un humano! ¡Es muy peligroso que estemos aquí!- Para su fortuna, el pequeño Wanyamon no entendió que los otros digimon se referían a que Kotaro era el humano.

Por lo visto no podía decirle a Wanyamon ni a nadie que era un humano y lo peor es que si esos digimon lo habían reconocido fácilmente, seguramente cualquier otro lo haría. Lo único que podía hacer era conseguir información que le fuera útil, así que ideó una forma para alejarse y ganar un poco de tiempo con Wanyamon. -Bien será mejor que nos vayamos rápido, pero no podemos volver por el mismo camino que se fueron ellos. ¿Qué tal si rodeamos la muralla?-

-Mmm, eso tomará mucho tiempo, pero tienes razón, si volvemos por ahí seguro que nos estarán esperando esos bravucones- Wanyamon pensaba en voz alta.

Kotaro lo miro cariñosamente y sonrío. Wanyamon era como un niño pequeño de su mundo y se comportaba como tal. -¿Bravucones? Jejeje, se nota que aún eres pequeño. Vamos, te llevaré en mis brazos- Wanyamon se sonrojo, pero acepto gustoso; estaba realmente cansado de correr.

Cuando hubieron caminado suficiente, se detuvieron a descansar. La ciudad era más grande de lo que parecía, habían caminado ya un buen rato y sin embargo no había avanzado mucho.

Penando que era el momento más adecuado Kotaro pregunto: -Wanyamon, dime algo. ¿Por qué es tan aterrador ese humano del que hablan?- Wanyamon se bajó se sus brazos de un salto y haciendo un poco de memoria le respondió: -Mmm bueno, el abuelo dice que son monstruos aterradores, que poseen un poder descomunal y son muy despiadados y que si vieran a un pequeño como yo, no dudarían en comérselo... ¡Ah! Y también dice que atrapan a los digimon incautos y los convierten en monstruos sin mente malvados... Mmm ¿no habías escuchado antes de ellos? Yo nunca he visto ninguno pero todo mundo sabe sobre ellos-

Kotaro se puso nervioso y de inmediato contesto: -¡Ah, sí, sí! Ya había escuchado sobre ellos, pero... no sabía si eran de los mismos humanos de los que yo había escuchado... Ah, y por cierto ¿cómo se ven esos "monstruos aterradores"?-

Pensandolo bien Wanyamon describía a los humanos como si se tratara del "Coco" que los padres humanos usan para asustar a los niños y lograr que se comporten bien, "Si te portas mal el Coco te va a llevar", Se solía decir.

-Mmm... Veamos, no son muy grandes y a diferencia de los digimon no tienen alas, ni colmillos, ni garras, ni flores, ni ramas, ni, ni, bueno, en realidad no estoy muy seguro.-

-Ya veo.- Aunque su descripción era bastante confusa, Kotaro ideó un plan para esconder el hecho de que fuese un humano, - no flores, ni ramas... Espera un momento aquí, Wanyamon-

Kotaro se metió entre la maleza, recogió ramas, hojas, lianas, rocas y cuanto objeto útil viera y con eso y lo que le quedaba de su ropa quemada comenzó a confeccionar, como pudo, un chaleco, una capa, un par de pulseras y un collar. Se puso todo y con una mezcla de lodo y tinta de los lapiceros que aun le quedaban se pintó el rostro.

Por suerte, cuando Wanyamon lo vio con su nuevo atuendo, no distinguió mucho la diferencia ya que no le había puesto mucha atención a su apariencia física con la huida y demás. Notaba algo extraño pero no le presto mayor atención.

En ese momento Wanyamon se dio cuenta de que aun no sabía el nombre del "digimon" que lo había salvado.

-Disculpa, pero aun no se tu nombre- Dijo tímidamente.

-Kotaro- Respondió de inmediato sin pensar en los problemas que podrían traer eso.

-¿Kotaro? ¿Ah? Quieres decir, Kotaromon, ¿no?- Wanyamon respondió inocentemente.

-Ah, sí, sí, eso fue lo que quise decir: Kotaromon es mi nombre- Corrigió.

Una vez que hubieron descansado, continuaron su camino hacia la entrada de la ciudad. Tardaron un buen rato pero finalmente llegaron a la entrada. Comenzaba a atardecer y las puertas estaban medio cerradas, en cuanto cayera la noche serían cerradas por completo y aseguradas.

-Llegamos a tiempo- Dijo contento Wanyamon quien sabía que era muy peligroso permanecer afuera durante la noche.

-Así es- Le respondió Kotaro quien había olvidado por completo la razón por la cual no entro a la ciudad por primera vez hasta que al cruzar por las puertas volvió a ver a todas esas criaturas aterradoras y sintió que por todo el cuerpo le recorría un helado escalofrío.

-¡Bien llegamos! Así que nos vemos luego, Wanyamon- Le dijo Kota nervioso, a la vez que caminaba disimuladamente hacia la puerta.

-¿Pero que dices? Es muy peligroso quedarse afuera por la noche otros digimon como Boarmon y Dark Agumon podrían atacarte de nuevo- Le recordó Wanyamon que no entendía por que quería irse.

"¡Waaaa! ¡Tiene razón!" Pensó alarmado Kotaro a quien no le quedaba otra opción que pasar la noche en ese lugar, de cualquier manera tal vez encontraría alguna pista sobre Kira. Después de pensarlo unos minutos, se convenció de que seria mejor idea quedarse. Seria mas seguro que permanecer afuera, claro, siempre y cuando no descubrieran que era un humano. Esa idea lo aterraba un poco.

-¿Kotaromon?- Kota había permanecido mucho tiempo en silencio con cara de angustia, por lo que Wanyamon se preocupo.

-¿Eh?-

-¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Si claro. Vamos te acompaño a tu casa-

-Sí, vamos-

Y ambos se dirigieron hacia el centro de la ciudad.

Por el camino Kotaro se dio cuenta de que Wanyamon tenia muchos conocidos ya que en casi todos los lugares había alguien que lo reconociera y preguntara por su abuelo, afortunadamente como estaba oscureciendo, Wanyamon no se detuvo para conversar y eso le daba la ventaja de que los otros digimon no le prestaran mucha atención a Kotaro. Por el camino Wanyamon le explico a Kotaro que su abuelo era el alcalde de la cuidad y que debido a esto se pasaba casi todo el tiempo en el edificio central, por ello era que su abuelo tenía que dejarlo al cuidado de uno digimon u otro, y así era como había conocido a todos los que salían a saludarlo.

-Ya veo. Debes de sentirte algo solo por no poder pasar el tiempo con él, ¿no?-

Wanyamon se quedo mirando a Kota con ganas de llorar, era la primera vez que alguien acertaba en sus sentimientos. De hecho todos daban por sentado que Wanyamon era suficientemente feliz ya por tener tantos amigos, pero en realidad le dolía el hecho de estar tan alejado de su único familiar.

-Ah, lo siento. No debí decir eso- Dijo Kotaro al ver su reacción.

Wanyamon bajo la mirada por un momento y luego dijo -¡No importa, estoy bien!- Y empezó a caminar con toda seguridad para hacerse el fuerte.

-Vaya que si eres un niño- Se dijo Kotaro así mismo mientras reía. De cierta manera Wanyamon le recordaba a él cuando era un niño pequeño. Kotaro comprendía a la perfección ese sentimiento de soledad al estar alejado de esa persona, en su caso su madre era su única familiar y puesto que tenía que trabajar para mantenerlos a ambos siempre era dejado al cuidado de su vecinos o amigos de su madre, lo que le hacía sentir realmente descuidado. Siempre se había sentido de esa manera hasta que conoció a Kira.

¡Claro que no!- Wanyamon le respondió algo sonrojado. En ese momento, no sabía por que, pero sentía que Kotaro podía entenderlo y que podía confiar plenamente en él. Por lo que sin darse cuenta, ambos, digimon y humano, crearon un fuerte lazo de amistad que no seria fácilmente roto.

Sin quererlo Kotaro soltó una carcajada y enseguida también Wanyamon comenzó a reírse. Ambos estaban realmente felices de haberse conocido, pero ¿cuanto tiempo podría esto seguir? Kotaro sabía que el era uno de esos "aterradores humanos" y el solo pensar en ello le angustiaba demasiado.

* * *

**Aclaración: Jijimon es el tío-abuelo de Wanyamon, por eso es que Jijimon dice "mi sobrino Wanyamon" y Wanyamon le llama abuelo.

* * *

¿Como terminó ese digimon cautivo en el edificio central y siendo llamado "humano"? ¿En verdad Kotaro ha sido culpable de su captura? Continua la historia de Kotaro, siguiente capítulo:

Capítulo 9. Flawizarmon.

* * *

Agradezco cualquier duda, sugerencia o comentario.


	10. Flawizarmon

**Digimon Caos.**

**Capitulo 9. Flawizarmon.**

Una vez que llegaron al edificio central, un par de ruidosas Vegiemon salieron a su encuentro,

-¡Wanyamon!-

-¡¿Pero dónde has estado? Estábamos muy preocupados por ti!-

-¡Tu abuelo esta como loco. Pensamos que habías salido de la ciudad, estábamos a punto de formar un grupo de búsqueda!-

Kotaro quedó un poco impresionado de cuan ruidosas eran esas criaturas, además todavía no se había acostumbrado del todo a ver a todos esos extraños digimon.

-Bueno yo...- Wanyamon parecía incapaz de responder, cuando un digimon con un aspecto parecido al de un anciano entró a toda prisa y empujando bruscamente a las Vegiemon a un lado abrazó al pequeño.

-¡Wanyamon!-

-No le regañe mucho, lo ha pasado un poco mal- Dijo Kota imaginando que ese era el famoso abuelo de Wanyamon, Jijimon. De entre todos lo otros digimon ese era el que parecía más a un humano, cosa que hizo que Kotaro tomará un aire de confianza por un segundo, cosa que aparentemente fue un gran error, ya que hasta ese momento nadie había prestado realmente atención a Kotaro y fue entonces cuando la miradas se dirigieron al temeroso chico.

Kotaro se arrepintió de haber abierto la boca, pero ya era demasiado tarde para echarse para atrás. La única salida del edificio se encontraba custodiada por las Vegiemon, el resto del salón se encontraba lleno de otros digimon que trabajaban allí y justo al frente de él se encontraba Jijimon y Wanyamon, sin una forma de escapar ileso del lugar lo único que Kotaro podía hacer era esperar que su plan de hacerse pasar por un digimon más funcionara y que no terminara siendo la cena.

-Y dime, ¿Quién eres tú?- El Jijimon que sonreía felizmente y que tenía un aura tan cálida de hace unos momentos se torno realmente serio y sombrío, tanto que Kotaro creyó, por un momento, que estaba siendo interrogado por un digimon diferente, si no fuese por que el pequeño Wanyamon seguía en sus brazos fácilmente podría haber jurado que así era. Jijimon parecía muy listo y Kotaro estaba seguro de que descubriría su farsa en un segundo.

-Es un amigo, abuelo- Wanyamon rompió el infartante silencio que tambíen a el lo estaba poniendo realmente nervioso.

"Al menos puedo confiar en él" Pensó Kotaro, "o al menos mientras siga creyendo que soy un digimon..."

-Me salvo en el acantilado...- Continúo Wanyamon casi murmurando, sabía que su abuelo lo regañaría por haber salido de la ciudad, pero aclarar la situación y ayudar a su nuevo amigo haría el esfuerzo de no ponerse a llorar y seguir hablando.

-¿¡El acantilado!- Dijo sorprendido y a la vez molesto Jijimon.

-¡Sí, pero no es lo que estas pensando, yo no quería salir de la ciudad pero esos malvados digimon me persiguieron!-

-¿¡Malvados! ¿¡Pero qué...!- Jijimon trató de calmarse, al ver lo asustado que estaba Wanyamon, era obvio que para un infante como él admitir que había desobedecido, sabiendo que habría un castigo por ello, le estaba costando mucho. -Esta bien, Wanyamon, solo cálmate y mejor explícamelo despacio, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?-

"Mmm, así que así son los abuelos", Kotaro solo podía mirar como el anciano digimon se ablandaba ante las lágrimas de su sobrino e incluso trataba de consolarlo. Al no tener otra familia más que su madre, a Kotaro le gustaba observar a los demás y soñar en como sería su relación si el hubiese tenido un abuelo, padre o hermano que estuviera ahí para reprenderlo todo el tiempo, enseñarle cosas nuevas o apoyarlo en sus nuevas aventuras, pero en un momento esa burbuja se rompía y recordaba que solo estaba él, pero no estaba solo, lo sabía, tenía a su madre, aunque casi nunca estuviese con él, a Kira y a la "abuela", quienes siempre se preocupaban de él o le causaban más problemas. "Kira,... Me pregunto si estará bien..."

-Ya veo -

-Eh?- De repente la voz de Jijimon dirigiendose a él interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Si ese es el caso entonces te agradezco que hallas ayudado a Wanyamon-

-N... No hay problema- Respondió Kotaro, aun algo nervioso.

Hasta ese momento las Vegiemon habían permanecido alejadas murmurando entre ellas, pero una vez habiendo escuchado la historia de Wanyamon y tomando en cuenta el veredicto de Jijimon de que este extraño digimon era amigo y no enemigo decidieron que sería un buen momento para sacarle algo de valiosa información:

-¡Umm... Kotaromon ¿eh?, nunca antes había escuchado de un digimon así. ¿De dónde eres?- A pesar de que estaban justo frente a él las Vegiemon seguían gritando al hablar, su intensa voz chirriante no dejaba de molestar los oídos de Kotaro.

-Bueno, vengo de un lugar bastante alejado de aquí- Respondió molesto Kotaro, a lo que la otra Vegiemon pregunto escandalizada: -¡¿Lejos de aquí? ¡Con la guerra como esta! ¡¿Acaso no serás...?- Antes de lograr acabar su pregunta un digimon entro bruscamente anunciándole a Jijimon que había un extranjero exigiendo verlo en la entrada.

-Ahora no, Nohemon. Voy a llevar a Wanyamon a descansar, ha tenido un largo día- Dijo Jijimon.

-Pero señor, el digimon dice que es importante información sobre la guerra- Le murmuro Nohemon a Jijimon.

-¡Con mayor razón me voy! Y usted señor Kotaromon, si no tiene un lugar donde quedarse me honraría que pasara la noche en mi casa-

-¡Sí!- Wanyamon salto a los brazos de Kotaro entusiasmado -Kotaromon puede quedarse en el cuarto de invitados-

Kotaromon estaba dudoso de la oferta de Jijimon, aun no podría creer que le hubiese creído su mentira, pero no teniendo un mejor lugar a donde ir y viendo lo entusiasmado que se encontraba Wanyamon ante la idea, decidió aceptar gustoso el ofrecimiento.

Cuando Jijimon vio que Wanyamon estaba tan feliz, al fin sonrió después de haber permanecido tan serio todo ese tiempo y después hizo una escandalosa carcajada que hizo que todos los presentes se voltearan a observarlo.

-Pero ¿qué le pasa? ¬¬'- Murmuró Kotaro viéndolo atónito y dudando de la cordura de Jijimon.

Jijimon llevó a Kotaro y a Wanyamon por la puerta trasera para evitar ser vistos, (no fue hasta ese momento que Kotaro descubrió que existía una puerta trasera). Cuando llegaron a la casa de Jijimon, a las afueras de la ciudad ya había anochecido completamente. En poco tiempo, prepararon la cena y se acomodaron en el comedor para disfrutarla. Casi intencionalmente Jijimon comenzó a explicar detalladamente la situación del digimundo a Kotaro, comenzando con algunas frases como:

-¡Ah, vaya! Con esta guerra el digimundo se está volviendo un lugar tan inestable. Tu sabes desde que la batalla empezara en Praiso, no ha habido ni un solo momento de paz. Esta lucha contra esos humanos parece no tener fín...-

A Kotaro le molestaba que Jijimon estuviera tan tranquilo con él, estaba casi seguro de que el viejo digimon sabía perfectamente lo que era. Pero decidió ignorar eso y continuar con la farsa.

A la mañana siguiente Kotaro despertó refrescado, en una cómoda cama con el sol entrando por la ventana. Por unos instantes creyó que se encontraba en su propio mundo en su propia habitación, pero después de pensarlo un momento recordó todo lo que había ocurrido desde que estaba en el parque con Kira hasta ese momento y que no había podido averiguar nada sobre su paradero, estaba preocupado, pero no podía simplemente preguntar así sin más, pues seguro parecería sospechoso. Necesitaba encontrar un momento propicio para hablar del tema.

Todos sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un delicioso aroma que invadía su cuarto y Kota reconoció inmediatamente: "Panqueques".

Bajo las escaleras y encontró a Jijimon preparando los panqueques quién amablemente le pidió que fuera a lavarse y despertara a Wanyamon para tomar el desayuno. Kotaro se sintió realmente cómodo con ellos, eran una cálida familia; "una verdadera familia". No podía dejar de pensar en como estaría su madre o en si acaso se había dado cuenta de que no había llegado a su casa.

Aclaro su mente de aquellos deprimentes pensamientos, termino de lavarse y fue a despertar a Wanyamon, tomaron juntos el desayuno, charlaron y Kotaro se ofreció a cuidar a Wanyamon mientras Jijimon trabajaba. Al principio Jijimon se vio algo dudoso, pero acepto.

Toda la mañana Kotaro había pensado en como obtener información. Al final se había quedado solo con Wanyamon limpiando la casa, así que pensando que no perdería nada si lo intentaba, decidió preguntarle al pequeño si había escuchado recientemente alguna noticia sobre algún humano. Después de todo, seguro que con esas escandalosas Vegiemon chismorreando por ahí algo debía de haber escuchado.

-Oye Wanyamon, quería preguntarte, se que esta guerra se está luchando contra los humanos, pero no has escuchada nada acerca de algún humano que pasará cerca de esta ciudad o que haya algún humano en esta ciudad-

-¿¡Qué! ¡No!, eso es imposible. ¡Odio a esos humanos, no son más que monstruos malvados y no deberían de haber llegado nunca!-

Kotaro realmente se sorprendió al escucharle decir esas palabras tan duras, alguien tan pequeño pensando de esa manera. El día anterior, Wanyamon le había dicho que los humanos eran unos monstruos, aunque en esos momentos el pequeño estaba realmente asustado; pero el declarar ahora tan rudamente que los odiaba... Kotaro era un humano al fin y al cabo, y esto comenzó a hacerle temer que Wanyamon también lo odiaría tarde o temprano.

-Pero, ¿por que los odias tanto?, ¿los conoces?- Kotaro preguntó sin pensar en lo alterada que sonaba su voz.

-Eso es, ¡Por que por culpa de esos tontos humanos mi hermano fue!... fue...- Wanyamon trató de terminar su oración pero las lágrimas se lo impidieron.

Kotaro se sintió realmente responsable por esto y se disculpo: -Lo siento, no quería...-

-No. Esta bien- Lo interrumpió un poco más tranquilo Wanyamon quiero mostrarte algo.-

Wanyamon lo llevo a una habitación que estaba al lado de la suya. En ella había muchos póster de poderosos digimon, una mesa llena de figurillas y juguetes hechos a mano. Parecía el cuarto de cualquier chico normal.

-Este era el cuarto de mi hermano. - Le dijo Wanyamon- Yo no lo recuerdo bien lo que paso, pero el abuelo me contó que cuando la guerra comenzó el fue un valiente digimon que luchó contra los humanos para protegernos y fue por causa de ellos que mi hermano no pudo renacer y fue...-

"¿Renacer?", Kotaro no comprendió esto último, pero decidió no preguntar más para no seguir molestando a Wanyamon.

-¡Ah! Mira esto Kotaro, quiero mostrarte mi tesoro más grandioso- Le dijo Wanyamon mientras buscaba dentro de un baúl junto a la cama. Era obvio que Wanyamon quería cambiar de tema ya que había notado que además de él, Kotaro también se había entristecido. -¡Aqui esta, tada!-

-¿Eh? Eso es...-

-Este es el pañuelo de mi hermano. Siempre decía que era su amuleto de la buena suerte, cuando salía a un lugar lejano siempre me lo dejaba para que no lo extrañara.-

Wanyamon sostenía con su cola un pañuelo rojo que tenía una "G" grabada en una esquina.

-Vaya, parece que te quería mucho y seguramente tu también, ¿no?-

-Así es, siempre va a ser mi héroe-

Kotaro miro a Wanyamon con alegría al ver que volvía a comportarse tan alegremente como antes. No queriendo volver a tocar el punto, decidió dejar de preguntarle por los humanos, si quería obtener alguna pista de Kira tendría que preguntarle al alguien más.

Cerca de las dos de la tarde Kotaro y Wanyamon salieron de la casa para dirigirse al edificio central donde se encontrarían con Jijimon y este les daría una lista de recados que irían a hacer al mercado. Unas calles antes de llegar, encontraron a Jijimon quien iba de camino hacia la casa.

-Llegan tarde, pequeños. Por un momento pensé que le había ocurrido algo a mi preciado Wanyamon y decidí ir a revisar, pero parece que me preocupe en vano. Después de todo parece que si es un, ejem, digimon de confianza, Kotaromon-

-Eh, claro...- Kotaro sintió que este comentario lo atravesaba como un flecha, una flecha de culpa.

-Bueno, pero que esperamos, tengo una lista de cosas que deben comprar para la cena en mi oficina-

Y diciendo esto se dio la vuelta en dirección hacia el edificio central, donde una sorpresa no deseada los esperaba.

Al llegar a la entrada del gran complejo, se encontraron con un digimon realmente sospechoso. Sus manos azules llevaban guantes y ocultaba su rostro bajo un sombrero de color rojo igual que el resto de su ropa.

Jijimon lo vio pero solo paso de largo molesto y ordeno a Kotaro, quien llevaba a Wanyamon en los brazos, que no se detuviera y entraron al edificio sin mirar atrás, pero el digimon de rojo entro justo detrás de ellos ignorando a los Vegiemon quienes cuidaban la entrada y le pidieron que saliera.

-Jijimon, el alcalde de la Ciudad de la Montaña, ¿Me equivoco?- El digimon se dirigió fríamente hacia él. -Me parece que ayer no tuvo tiempo para recibirme- Jijimon se detuvo pero permaneció dándole la espalda al digimon de rojo.

-Parece que realmente es un terco, pero tiene que escucharme. He escuchado de buena fuente que hay humano merodeando los alrededores. Usted sabe que la guerra está empeorando, debe ordenar fortalecer la muralla y alistar a los ciudadanos para la lucha contra los humanos...-

-¡Silencio!- Jijimon al fin se giro hacia el digimon y comenzó a decir molesto: - ¡Ya he escuchado bastante! Todo el mundo lo sabe, ¡la Ciudad de la Montaña no entrará en esta guerra! ¡No tenemos nada que ver con esto!-

-¡No puede seguir siendo tan necio! ¡Debe entender que esta guerra no se detendrá ni por ustedes ni por nadie!- Gritó en defensa el digimon de rojo.

-¡Basta! ¡Acaso crees que no sé nada de ti, Flawizarmon. Lo sé todo, no eres más que un bandido que viene del "Fuerte"; el hecho de que estés aquí no significa nada, más que no has encontrado mejores bolsillos que robar! -

-¡Viejo necio, entienda que solo trato de ayudarlos! ¡Esos malditos humanos no deben ganar!-

Hasta el momento tanto Kotaro como Wanyamon habían permanecido alejados mirando la discusión. A Wanyamon le asustaba ver a su abuelo tan molesto, mientras que a Kotaro le empezaba a preocupar los comentarios de Flawizarmon. Hasta hace un momento casi había olvidado que era un humano oculto en un lugar donde los humanos son odiados.

-¡Si no me escuchas...!¡Te haré entender a la fuerza, viejo necio!- Dijo Flawizarmon furioso por la respuesta recibida a sus advertencias. -¡Fire cloud!- Grito a la vez que lanzaba una nube de fuego de su mano. Jijimon no se movió ni un poco, siendo un digimon en etapa ultra experimentado podía detener un ataque tan débil sin problemas, pero esto no lo sabía Kotaro y por reflejo se arrojo para empujar a Jijimon fuera de la trayectoria de la nube de fuego.

-¿Te encuentras bien, abuelo?- Pregunto Kotaro mientras se ponía de pie, aunque Jijimon no tuvo tiempo de contestar ya que al verlo Flawizarmon reconoció de inmediato las características de Kotaro, ¡definitivamente era un humano!

-¡Un humano!- Grito Flawizarmon escandalizado, -Ahora lo entiendo, ¡malditos traidores se han aliado con los humanos!-

Wanyamon, Nohemon, las Vegiemon y otros pocos digimon que se encontraban en la recepción quedaron pasmados al ver esta escena, pero antes de poder pensar en hacer cualquier cosa una batalla comenzó en la sala.

-¡Fire Cloud! ¡Fire Cloud! ¡Fire Cloud! - Flawizarmon comenzó a lanzar ataques incesantes contra todo lo que se movía, haciendo que Kotaro y los demás retrocedieran, pero mientras trataba de esconderse uno de esos ataque se dirigió directamente hacía el pequeño Wanyamon quien fue incapaz de moverse a causa de la sorpresa.

-¡Wanyamon!- Jijimon trató de detener el ataque pero no fue los suficientemente rápido, dejando que la bola de fuego pasara y golpeara directo, produciendo una espesa una cortina de humo en el lugar del impacto.

-¡Nooo!- Grito Jijimon desesperado pensando lo peor, pero entonces se escucho la voz de Kotaro tosiendo *Cof* *Cof*

-¡Wow! Eso fue peligroso, ¿no?, Wanyamon- Kotaro se levantó un poco tiznado sosteniendo a Wanyamon entre sus brazos sano y salvo, apenas si había alcanzado a tomar al pequeño digimon y evadir la bola de fuego sin poder evitar que lo quemara un poco. -Si...- Respondió Wanyamon sintiéndose algo desubicado por tanto humo.

-¡Maldito!- Flawizarmon ahora estaba mucho más furioso que antes y se preparaba para lanzar un poderoso ataque: "Ignición Mágica". Pero antes que lo lograra Jijimon se puso en su camino y le dijo:

-¡Estoy harto!-

-¿Qué?- Flawizarmon se distrajo por un momento al no entender el repentino reclamo de Jijimon.

-¡Acaso crees que te dejaré seguir! Primero vienes a asustar a mis ciudadanos con el asunto de la guerra, después insultas a nuestro invitado Kotaromon y aun peor lo acusas de ser un humano cuando solo ha estado protegiendo a Wanyamon todo el tiempo e incluso a mí, y finalmente comienzas a atacarnos a todos. ¡Eres como un...- Jijimon se detuvo para pensar en un buen insulto, cuando Kotaro se adelanto y le dijo:

-Como un humano... ¡Eres como un humano!- Dijo decidido.

Nohemon, las Vegiemon y Wanyamon comenzaron a apoyar los argumentos de Jijimon y Kotaro.

-Así es, es sospechoso que sepas tanto de humanos-

-¡Además vienes desde la región Praiso donde se encuentran los humanos!-

-¡Y quieres que entremos en esta terrible guerra!-

-Y estás diciendo que Kotaromon es malo y ¡no es verdad!-

-¡¿Qué están insinuando idiotas? ¡¿Acaso que soy un humano? ¡Esto solo es una patética excusa para salvarse!- Dijo Flawizarmon sintiéndose realmente ofendido.

-Pues diciéndolo así, suena bastante posible- Le respondió Jijimon.

-Mmm, Si ahora que lo pienso, eres bastante parecido a un humano- Dijo Kotaro sin darse cuenta pensando en voz alta.

-¡Es verdad no eres más que un impostor! ¡Humano!- Le dijeron al unisolo las Vegiemon.

-¡Has insultado y atacado a nuestro alcalde, eso prueba que eres un humano!- Dijo Nohemon quien sentía un gran respeto por Jijimon.

Sin querer con esa última frase, Kotaro se había salvado a sí mismo, ya que al decirlo tan sinceramente el resto de los digimon en la recepción creyó sus palabras llegando a la conclusión de que Flawizarmon era en realidad un humano disfrazado que intentaba inculpar a "Kotaromon". Pero siendo "Kotaromon" tan valiente y haber defendido y protegido a su alcalde Jijimon y a Wanyamon era obvio que no era ningún humano, después de todos los humanos eran conocidos por ser viles y traídores.

-¡Tontos, acabaré con todos ustedes!- Dijo Flawizarmon perdiendo el control debido a la rabia que sentía en ese momento, su personalidad impulsiva había condenando cualquier oportunidad que hubiese tenido de aclarar la situación y probar de manera racional que no era un humano y que estaban siendo engañados por Kotaro.

Flawizarmon se preparo para realizar su Ignición Mágica y hacer explotar el lugar junto con Kotaro y el resto de digimons que se encontraban en la recepción, cuando sintió un fuerte golpe que lo detuvo en seco,

-¡Puño Gentil!- Fue Jijimon quien lanzó el primer golpe.

-¡Flecha Mortal!-

-¡Bomba hedor!-

-¡Hoja Afilada!-

Nohemon y las Vegiemon también atacaron dejando a Flawizarmon fuera de combate. Flawizarmon aún consiente, trato de decir algo, pero antes de que lo consiguiera Jijimon le propino un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con el guante de la punta de su bastón.

-Ya fue suficiente de tus insultos y ahora- Jijimon dirigió su vista hacia Kotaro y el resto de los digimon y con una mirada tranquila les sonrío y luego les dijo haciendo reaccionar a todos, -y ahora, ¡Apaguen el fuego no ven que los sillones se están quemando!- E inmediatamente todos se pusieron en acción para lograr apagar todas las cosas que se estaban quemando.

Cuando al fin terminaron de apagar el fuego las Vegiemon no perdieron el tiempo y se lanzaron a la calle para contarles a todos como el "Valiente Kotaromon" había salvado a Wanyamon y al alcalde de un temible humano que se había disfrazado de digimon para infiltrarse en la ciudad, causando pánico por doquier y finalmente atacar el edificio central. Fue entonces que comenzaron a llamarlo el "Cazador de humanos", y de esta manera fue como comenzó todo para Kotaro, en apenas dos días en el Digimundo ya se había convertido en toda una leyenda.

* * *

La hora de la venganza ha comenzado. "Ningún humano ni digimon que coopere con ellos será perdonado..."

Una nueva batalla comienza, siguiente capítulo:

Capítulo 10. Wisemon.

* * *

Agradezco cualquier duda, sugerencia o comentario.


	11. Wisemon

**Saludos a todos :3, **

**Últimamente había estado ocupada con mi nuevo trabajo y por eso no había actualizado. Pero estoy de vuelta y espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo. Dejen sus comentarios, recuerden que un autor necesita de los comentarios de sus lectores para mejorar :D.**

* * *

**Digimon Caos.**

**Capitulo 10. ****Wisemon.**

-Y así es como Flawizarmon terminó atado en la recepción-, terminó de explicar Kotaro a Kira y Pagu.

-Ya veo- Dijo kira -Pero ¿que es lo que harán con él?, no pueden tenerlo ahí por mucho y sabes que tarde o temprano podrían descubrirte-

-Lo sé, y no tienes de que preocuparte. Jijimon y yo acordamos que mañana por la noche lo llevaremos a las afueras de la ciudad y lo dejaremos ir, con un "mensaje para los humanos": que la ciudad de la montaña no entrará en esta guerra. Fue idea de Jijimon, además no tiene ninguna otra opción, si intenta regresar de nuevo a la ciudad de la montaña será expulsado inmediatamente por los guardias que custodian la entrada de la muralla-.

-Parece que te has encariñado mucho con ellos... - Le dijo Kira al ver a Kotaro tan feliz hablando sobre Jijimon y Wanyamon, aunque algo preocupada. Sabía que Kotaro no tenía una gran vida familiar en su mundo y temía que se hubiese encariñado tanto de ellos que no quisiera volver a su mundo. Si así fuese el caso Kira se vería obligada a quedarse en la ciudad y al final su presencia terminaría atrayendo a Jullian y logrando que ese lugar se viera envuelto en la guerra, todo por su culpa. Así que al final de cuentas si Kotaro decidía quedarse, a ella no le quedaría otra opción más que marcharse sin él.

Al ver el rostro entristecido de Kira, Kotaro pudo adivinar lo que le preocupaba, así que le dijo:-Así es. Pero aunque quisiera quedarme, recuerda que no soy más que un simple humano en un lugar en que son odiados, por ello debemos marcharnos lo antes posible.- Kotaro hizo una pausa para mirar los colores rosados y morados pastel que anunciaban el amanecer y finalmente continuó: - Además, te tengo a ti, a la abuela y a también a mi madre; esa es mi gran familia y nunca me olvidaría de ella-

Este último comentario hizo que Kira se sonrojara y Pagu molesto estaba a punto de darle un cabezazo a Kotaro cuando escucharon un sollozo. Escandalizados ante la idea de que algún digimon hubiese escuchado la historia que delataba que Kotaro era un humano, se pusieron todos de pie y de inmediato abrieron bruscamente la puerta.

Para su sorpresa, encontraron a Wanyamon quien estaba tras la puerta inmóvil llorando.

-Wanyamon, espera, no es lo que crees... - Kotaro estaba desesperado, quería explicarle al pequeño que no era lo que creía, que el no era ningún malvado humano, sino que era su amigo. Pero para un pequeño como él era difícil de entender que aveces lo que los adultos creen y te enseñan a creer, no siempre es lo correcto o lo definitivo.

Y así, sin darle a Kotaro oportunidad de decir nada más, por primera vez el pequeño no se quedo paralizado por el miedo, y confundido, triste y asustado bajo a toda prisa las escaleras gritando lo más fuerte que pudo: -¡Humano, humano, es un humano!-

Las lágrimas no paraban de caer por su rostro, no podía soportar el dolor que sentía, aquel que era su héroe, que lo había protegido y se había convertido en su mejor amigo y amigo de su abuelo, resultaba ser uno de los seres que más temía, de aquellos de los que todos los adultos le advirtieron que no se acercara, que eran peligrosos y malvados. En su corta edad, era la primera vez que se sentía tan confundido y traicionado.

Kira y los demás bajaron rápidamente las escaleras hacia la planta baja.

-¡Wanyamon!- Kotaro trató de detenerlo pero era demasiado tarde, todos los digimon de la planta baja se habían despertado con los gritos del pequeño.

-¡Humano, humano, es un humano!- Grito el pequeño señalando a Kotaro, pero antes de que Wanyamon o Kotaro pudiesen tratar de explicarse, un tremendo estruendo se escucho, seguido de corto temblor, y entonces un digimon entró bruscamente a la posada,

-¡El edificio central ha sido destruido!-

Todos quedaron impactados y de inmediato salieron de la posada, solo para ver los escombros de lo que una vez fue un gran rascacielos en el centro de la ciudad. Al ver esto Kira, Kotaro, Pagu y Wanyamon salieron corriendo en dirección al del edificio, recordando que Jijimon estaba dando guardia esa noche.

-¡Abuelo!, ¡Jijimon!- Al llegar y ver todo en ruinas, comenzaron a llamarlo, con la esperanza de que siguiese vivo. De repente un crujido se escuchó cerca de ellos, -¡Por aquí!- Era la voz de Jijimon quien junto con Nohemon habían quedado atrapados bajo un gran trozo de pared.

Entre Kira y Kotaro lograron mover un poco la pared, lo suficiente para que Jijimon y Nohemon salieran. -¡Uff! Ya estoy viejo para esto,- Dijo el anciano digimon mientras se sentaba en el suelo para tomar una buena bocanada de aire.

-¿Pero qué sucedió?- Pregunto Kotaro alarmado.

-Eso fue...- Dijo Jijimon señalando al cielo. Donde se encontraba un digimon que no habían visto antes. Aparentemente flotaba sobre un enorme libro o más bien estaba parado sobre un libro flotante, kira no logró distinguirlo. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto totalmente por una túnica roja y una tela beige que lo único que dejaba asomar era su oscuro rostro y sus negras manos.

-Esto es lo que se merecen por atacarme y traicionar a su propia raza por unirse a los humanos- Dijo el digimon retante.

-¿Pero quién es él?- Pregunto Kira, ni ella ni Kotaro estaban comprendiendo la situación.

-Ese es Wisemon, la digievolución de Flawizarmon- Les explicó Nohemon. Entonces Kira recordó lo que Pagu le había dicho antes de la digievolución. -¡Eso significa que ese es el digimon que estaba preso en la oficina central!- Dijo Kira sorprendida, y entonces Kotaro también entendió la situación.

Aunque el que pareció más sorprendido fue Nohemon, pero no por Wisemon si no por que Kira y Kotaro ya sabían que era un digimon. Y tratando de encontrar una explicación fijo su vista hacia Jijimon y le preguntó:

-¿Alcalde... Qué significa esto?-

Jijimon no pudo responder ya que Wisemon lanzó un ataque mientras todos estaban distraídos, que cayo junto a ellos con gran fuerza logrando hacer un pequeño cráter en el suelo y levantando una gran nube de polvo que se disperso rápidamente. Era obvio que Wisemon había fallado ese ataque a propósito para atraer la atención de nuevo hacia él.

-¡Así es, Jijimon, por que no les dices, a este y a todos los ilusos digimon de esta ciudad lo asquerosamente traidores que han sido desde el comienzo de esta guerra. Traté de darles una oportunidad, pero el que estos despreciables humanos estén aquí solo demuestra que nada ha cambiado!-

-¿De que está hablando?- Preguntó Kira, en este punto no solo ella, sino también Kotaro, Pagu, Wanyamon y Nohemon estaban confundidos.

Jijimon estaba vacilando entre si hablar o permanecer callado, cuando Nohemon rompió en breve silencio:

-Alcalde, podría ser que Wisemon esté hablando de la primera vez que la Ciudad fue destruida...-

-¿¡Qué! ?- dijo sobresaltado Wanyamon, quién no recordaba nunca que algo así hubiese ocurrido.

-Así es,- Continuó Nohemon- Cuando la Guerra estalló también esta Ciudad fue atacada y una gran porción fue destruida, por eso cuando se reconstruyo también se agregó la gran muralla, para evitar un nuevo ataque.- Nohemon titubeo un momento esforzándose para no recordar ese trágico día- ¡Entiendes Wisemon, esa es la razón por la que la Ciudad de la Montaña se niega a participar en la guerra! ¡No dejaremos que el sacrificio de los digimon que lucharon ese día para salvar lo que quedó de la ciudad sea en vano!- Kira se sorprendió al ver que el tranquilo digimon que habían conocido en las oficinas del edificio principal ahora se mostrará tan fuerte y seguro.

-¡Así es, fue así como mi hermano murió, luchando contra los humanos!- Wanyamon dijo esto a la vez que se alejaba de Kotaro y los demás, ocultando su mirada para no llorar.

-Wanyamon...- Kotaro se sentía realmente culpable por no haberle dicho antes a Wanya la verdad y se sentía aún peor de que lo hubiese descubierto de esa manera.

-¡Idiota!- Le gritó Wisemon, asustando al pequeño y sobresaltando a los demás - ¡Eres un idiota si crees esa mentira!-

-¡Cállate!- Le respondió el pequeño llorando tratando de defender el nombre de su hermano con todo el valor que pudo reunir, logrando que Wisemon se molestará -¡No es ninguna mentira...!- Pero antes de que pudiese decir una palabra más Jijimon quien no había hablado hasta ese momento le interrumpió de manera brusca silenciando al pequeño al instante:

-¡Wanyamon!- Le dijo y se puso de pie, -Es una mentira...- Tanto Wanyamon como Kotaro y los demás quedaron impactados ante la repentina confesión de Jijimon.

Wisemon quien se preparaba para lanzar un ataque contra el molesto pequeño, se detuvo sorprendido por las palabras de Jijimon, y pensando que al fin el anciano digimon había recobrado la razón y confesaría sus pecados ahora que sabía que su hora había llegado, le dejo continuar hablando.

-¿Pero de que hablas abuelo?- Pregunto el pequeño temiendo escuchar la respuesta.

-Lo que escuchaste, es una mentira- Jijimon camino al frente para darles la espalda a todos y fijo su vista hacia el horizonte, evitando cualquier mirada acusadora que lo hiciese desistir de decir la verdad.

-La destrucción de la Ciudad, el comienzo de la guerra, la muerte de tu hermano, todo, de alguna manera, es una mentira. La verdad es que fue en esta ciudad donde la lucha comenzó. No la gran batalla de Praiso pero si el principio del conflicto. Cuando Jullian y Shou llegaron a la ciudad, no solo yo y tu hermano Gaomon, sino más de la mitad de la ciudad quedamos fascinados con su poder...-

-¿Shou?- Kira preguntó sorprendida, sabía que cabía la posibilidad de que Jullian, Kotaro y ella no fueran los únicos humanos en el digimundo, pero el no saber nada de esa persona, si sería amigo o enemigo la hacía sentirse frustrada.

-Así es, ese es el nombre del humano que lidera el otro frente en esta guerra- Continuó Jijimon- Seguramente tu recordarás algo de eso, Nohemon- Le preguntó aún dándoles la espalda.

-Claro que lo recuerdo. Recuerdo que mucho digimons se reunían en las calles para poder verlos. "¡Los humanos, los humanos!" Decían todos y cuchicheaban un montón de cosas, pero a mi no me gustaban las multitudes y para ser sincero nunca estuve interesado en acercarme a verlos.- Dijo sinceramente.

-No solo tú, Nohemon, también había otros digimons que preferían alejarse de ellos, esos digimon, fueron al final los que permanecieron en la ciudad y que no conocen a los humanos...-

En ese momento Kira, Kotaro y Pagu comprendieron como es que habían podido engañar a los digimon de la ciudad tan fácil con sus disfraces y cuartadas poco creíbles.

-¡Pero eso que tiene que ver con mi hermano, abuelo!- Preguntó exaltado el pequeño Wanyamon quien no comprendía lo que su abuelo le intentaba decir.

-¡Lo siento Wanyamon!- Dijo mientras una lágrima recorría su rostro, y a continuación dijo casi gritando, parecía que al decirlo de ese modo, el secreto que ocultaba desde hace tanto tiempo dejaría de torturarle -¡La verdad es que Gaomon era un aliado de los humanos, era uno de los más allegados a Jullian!-

-¿¡Qué! ?- Dijo el pequeño aún incrédulo ante las palabras de su abuelo.

-¡Jajajaja, Escuchaste eso mocoso, esa es la verdad! ¡Tu necio abuelo y tu estúpido hermano no eran más que unos traidores y tu no eres diferente a ellos!- Wisemon se burlo cruelmente del pequeño al verlo tan perturbado.

-¡Cállate!- Esta vez fue Kotaro el que interrumpió a Wisemon,- ¡No tienes ningún derecho a llamarles traidores!

-¿¡Qué! ?- Dijo molesto.

-¡Me escuchaste!, dices que ellos son traidores, pero tú eres el único que ha atacado una cuidad pacífica y que solo piensas en tomar venganza por algo que sucedió en el pasado y no tiene nada que ver con ellos, ¡si alguien es un traidor aquí, eres tu!-

Wanyamon se sorprendió de que Kotaro lo siguiese defendiendo después de que el mismo lo había intentado delatar.

-¡Maldito humano...!-

Wisemon iba a decirle algo más, pero entonces Jijimon le interrumpió bruscamente, tomando lo que seguro sería su última oportunidad de hablar.

-¡Wanyamon, escúchame; tu hermano se alió a los humanos, pero nunca fue su intención que esta guerra comenzara! ¡Tu hermano quería convertirse en un héroe, quería convertirse en un digimon elegido y luchar para proteger la ciudad y restaurar el Digimundo! ¡El no fue ningún traidor! ¡Tu hermano te quería mucho y todo ese tiempo lo único que pensó fue en luchar por un mundo en el que tú pudieras crecer feliz!-

Estas últimas palabras desquiciaron por completo a Wisemon quien en verdad había creído que al fin el viejo había recapacitado y aceptaría su muerte con dignidad, pero ahora que escuchaba sus idioteces, se arrepintió de haberle dado la oportunidad de decirlas.

La ira nubló por completo su juicio, haciendo que perdiera el control y se dejara llevar por un ataque de furia: -¡Suficiente! Traidores, traidores, todos son traidores, destruiré esta ciudad, destruiré todo, ¡Destruiré este mundo lleno de traidores! ¡NIRVANA ETERNAL!-

Repentinamente todo alrededor de Wisemon, Kira y los demás se comenzó a oscurecerse, el piso comenzó a resquebrajarse y los trozos de pared y roca a su alrededor comenzaron a levitar, conforme más se elevaban iban comprimiéndose hasta estallar en miles de pedazos.

-¡Oh no, este es el mismo ataque con el que destruyó el edificio central! ¡Nos tiene atrapados!- Dijo Nohemon -¡Hay que detenerlo o acabaremos como esas rocas!-

-¿¡Qué! ?- Kira no estaba dispuesta a acabar su camino en ese lugar, después de lo mucho que se había esforzado para encontrar a su amigo Kotaro, no iba permitir que esto siguiera. Pero ¿qué podía hacer?, estaba determinada a actuar pero no sabía que hacer...

Repentinamente, el cuerpo de Kira comenzó a moverse por si solo y como si supiera que estaba haciendo, Kira sacó el digivice de su bolsillo y ante la expectación de todos, este comenzó a iluminarse; lo sujetó fuertemente frente a ella y las palabras salieron solas de su boca: ¡CHANGE DIGIMODE: AGILITY!

Entonces, los guantes de Tailmon, que había llevado puestos todo este tiempo se iluminaron con gran intensidad, para después fragmentarse en miles de partículas luminosas y ser absorbidas por el digivice. En cuestión de un segundo una luz procedente de pequeño aparato envolvió a Kira, y rápidamente se fue acumulando en sus manos para volver a tomar la forma de los guantes-garras. Pero aunque pareciera no haber sucedido nada, Kira pudo sentir como su cuerpo se hacía más liviano para ella, de modo que podía moverse rápido y saltar tan alto como si pudiera flotar, además de que los guantes que hasta ahora habían servido como un adorno, se sentían como si fueran una extensión de su propio cuerpo.

Sin perder el tiempo, Kira comenzó a correr tan rápido como pudo para tomar velocidad y dar un salto tan elevado que logró llegar a la altura de Wisemon, quien estaba concentrando su fuerza en un par de piedras que flotaban en sus manos para llevar a cabo su siniestro ataque. Una vez a su altura Kira le atacó directamente con las garras que se iluminaron dejando una estela de luz a su paso figurando la hoja de una oz, logrando herir a Wisemon, rompiendo su concentración y de esta manera detener su Nirvana Eternal.

Kira estaba realmente impresionada de lo increíblemente parecido que había sido su ataque al que Tailmon había usado contra ella, el "Golpe de Gato", pero desafortunadamente su ataque no fue lo suficientemente fuerte, ya que Wisemon se recuperó en un instante, y sin perder ni un segundo de tiempo lanzó un contraataque:

-¡Dialogo de Pandora!-

Esta técnica regresaba el ataque recibido pero a una velocidad mayor de manera que se volvía más fuerte que el ataque original, por lo que a pesar de la nueva velocidad de Kira, no pudo evadir el ataque en el aire, recibiéndolo directamente y cayendo a gran velocidad hacía el suelo donde se estrelló con fuerza contra los escombros.

-¡Kira!- Kotaro y Pagu corrieron a su lado para socorrerla. Y tras ellos se acercaron Jijimon y Nohemon quien cargaba a Wanyamon en sus brazos.

-¿¡Estas bien! ?- Le preguntó Kotaro.

-Sí, no te preocupes...- Respondió Kira débilmente.

-¿¡Pero que estás haciendo! ? ¡Estás herida! ¿¡Qué acaso no te dije que no hicieras nada! ? ¿¡Qué yo me encargaría de todo! ?- Le reclamó Pagu furioso, apunto de llorar. Sabía que no podía hacer nada, se sentía inútil y quería ser más fuerte, más fuerte que Kira, que Tiemon, que Tailmon, ¡tan fuerte como para detener a Wisemon!

-Pagu...- Kira trató de disculparse, pero Wisemon no les dio ni un momento de tregua, cuando comenzó de nuevo su ataque:

-¡Nirvana Eternal!-

Su alrededor se oscureció y todo comenzó a resquebrajarse de nuevo.

-Tengo que detenerlo... - Dijo Kira débilmente a la vez que se ponía de pie con gran esfuerzo y volvía a poner el digivice frente a ella.

-¡No! ¡Te dije que yo me encargaría!- Dijo Pagu poniéndose en frente a ella para tratar de detenerla.

-Pero pagu...- Kira trató de disuadirlo, pero Pagu estaba decidido a enfrentarse a Wisemon con toda su fuerza para detenerlo y proteger a Kira y a los demás.

-¡No!- Entonces se dio la vuelta, corrió en dirección a Wisemon y saltó sobre uno de los bloques que se elevaban. Su plan era saltar de bloque en bloque hasta estar a la altura de Wisemon y poder atacarle.

-¡Pagu!- Kira gritó preocupa, y entonces el digivice comenzó a brillar de nuevo, pero esta vez no solo era el digivice, también Pagu comenzó a brillar.

-¿Qué?- Pagu se sorprendió. De repente sintió una gran fuerza recorriendo su cuerpo, llenándolo de energía y haciéndolo sentir como si su cuerpo fuera a estallar: -¡PAGURAMON, DIGIEVOLUCIÓN...!-

Entonces la luz se hizo más fuerte y el cuerpo de Pagu se transformo. Pasó de ser un pequeño Paguramon a convertirse en un ser antropomórfico, parado en dos patas, peludo y con unas afiladas garras al final de sus brazos cubiertos por unos vendajes negros que colgaban dando la apariencia de estar mal atados, su rostro aun recordaba el rostro de un perro o un conejo, pero ahora se veía más perfilado, más maduro.

-¡YODOKUMON!- Pagu se sentía más fuerte, más rápido, más seguro. Ahora sí podría proteger a Kira, confiaba en ello. Así que comenzó a saltar con más facilidad entre los trozos flotantes de pared y piedra acercándose cada vez más a su objetivo.

Al ver esto Jijimon tomó la cadena que estaba envolviendo la garra en la punta de su bastón y sin previo aviso se la arrojó a Pagu: ¡Yodokumon, atrápalo!-

Pagu la atrapó sin problemas y entonces el digivice volvió a brillar, y como poseída Kira tomo la posición y de nuevo las palabras salieron forzadas de su boca: ¡CHANGE DIGIMODE: STRENGTH!

Mediante el mismo proceso que los guantes de Kira, la cadena que atrapó se fragmentó en partículas luminosas y fue absorbida por el digivice para luego envolver a Pagu en luz y volver a formar de nuevo una cadena que se trenzaba con las vendas colgantes en sus brazos. Ahora Pagu sentía que indudablemente vencería, sentía una fuerza increíble acumulada en su cuerpo.

Y llegando a el bloque más cercano a Wisemon, saltó con todas sus fuerzas para alcanzar a acertarle un poderoso golpe, -¡Golpe venenoso!- Su vendajes junto con la cadena parecieron desprender un extraña aura oscura que envolvió sus afiladas garras, entonces Pagu asestó el letal golpe contra Wisemon, quien no pudo bloquearlo por mantener su ataque, y recibió el daño directamente, sumándose al daño que ya había recibido del ataque de Kira.

Wisemon no pudo soportar más y lanzando un grito de dolor se fragmentó en miles de partículas oscuras, mientras Pagu caía al triunfante al suelo.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Wisemon!- Dijo kira asustada al pensar en el crimen que habían cometido. Si bien había sido en defensa propia, no tenían derecho de tomar ninguna vida.

-No te preocupes, mira- Le dijo Jijimon, quien señalaba con su bastón al cielo.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Kira desconcertada. Entonces pudo observar que las partículas seguían en el cielo y se comenzaban a acumular, de repente el digivice se encendió de nuevo y las absorbió con gran fuerza, para después liberarlas formando haces de luz que se acumularon hasta formar un huevo de colores curiosos.

-¿Pero que fue eso?- Preguntó Kotaro impresionado.

Jijimon caminó hacia el huevo y lo sujetó con una mano, -Esa es la razón por la que antes de la guerra creímos ciegamente en los humanos; el digivice que tienes en tus manos es capaz de recuperar y formatear la data corrompida, dándole una nueva oportunidad de desarrollo...- Todos esperaron a escuchar algo más de Jijimon pero el silencio que los rodeaba empezó a desaparecer para ser sustituido por las voces de los digimons que se acercaban a observar, previendo que el peligro ya había pasado.

-Será mejor que vayamos a mi casa, allá podemos hablar tranquilamente, además... parece que su amiga necesita descansar.- Jijimon señalo hacia Kira quien se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo, aparentemente había perdido el conocimiento mientras todos prestaban atención a Jijimon.

-¡Kira!- Gritaron al unisolo Kotaro y Pagu, mientas corrían a socorrerla. Y así, entre ambos la llevaron a toda prisa a la casa de Jijimon.

* * *

¡Por fin la historia será revelada! El digimundo, la guerra, Gaomon, Jullian y Shou, todo esto saldrá a la luz el próximo capítulo:

Capítulo 11. Por un mundo nuevo.

* * *

Espero que esta capítulo les haya gustado. Agradezco comentarios :D


	12. Por un mundo nuevo

**Digimon Caos.**

**Capitulo 11. Por un mundo nuevo.**

Cuando al fin llegaron a la entrada de la casa de Jijimon, Kira ya había recobrado el conocimiento y aunque aun estaba muy débil, trataba de convencer a sus amigos de que se encontraba bien, pero en su voz se denotaba el cansancio.

-¡Tonterías, niña! - Le regañó Jijimon, como lo haría un padre o un abuelo, y luego ordenó a Kotaro y Pagu que la llevarán a su habitación para curarla y que pudiera descansara. La habitación de Jijimon estaba en la planta baja por lo que era más fácil atenderla ahí que en la habitación de invitados del segundo piso.

En cuanto entraron a la casa, el pequeño Wanyamon saltó de los brazos de Nohemon y subió a toda prisa las escaleras para luego encerrarse en su cuarto. Kota lo miro sintiéndose culpable, pero después podría preocuparse por él, por ahora tenían que cerciorarse de que Kira estuviese bien.

Una vez en la habitación, Jijimon puso el digihuevo que había recogido antes sobre un taburete y luego les dijo a Kotaro y a Pagu que alguno de los dos fuera por el botiquín de primeros auxilios que estaba en la cocina, e inmediatamente ambos salieron corriendo por él. Aparentemente, en unos pocos segundos, esta simple tarea se había vuelto una prueba de habilidades, ya que tanto Kota como Pagu, empezaron a darse empujones y tirones para tratar de frenarse uno al otro y llegar más rápido a la cocina, y en lo que fueron menos de dos metros ambos ya estaban peleando con los puños por el botiquín.

"Patéticos... ¬¬", pensó Jijimon al verlos, y le pidió a Nohemon que fuera por el otro botiquín de primeros auxilios que estaba en el baño, donde también había un paquete de vendas nuevas. Así mientras que Kota y Pagu, peleaban ruidosamente en la cocina, Jijimon le pidió a Nohemon que cambiara los vendajes de Kira, mientras él iba a la planta alta para hablar con su pequeño sobrino.

Jijimon tocó suavemente la puerta y al no recibir ninguna respuesta entró sin permiso.

-Wanyamon,- Le dijo al pequeño quien se encontraba debajo de las sábanas de su cama, - Se que toda esta situación es muy difícil de comprender para ti, especialmente ya que fui yo el que siempre te dijo que los humanos eran monstruos malvados y que tu hermano había muerto luchando en su contra... Pero tienes que comprender que tenía miedo de perderte, a ti y a toda la ciudad. Se lo mucho que admirabas a tu hermano, siempre decías que querías ser como él, valiente, fuerte, sin temor a nada, y no digo que eso esté mal, tu hermano era un gran digimon, pero al final eso fue lo que nos separó y yo... yo me volví un anciano cobarde, incapaz de enfrentar la realidad, tenía miedo de dejarte crecer Wanyamon, de dejarte comprender, que a veces no todo es lo que parece, que no todo es verdad... Si eres capaz de perdonar a este viejo cobarde...- Jijimon no pudo hablar más pues sentía un nudo en la garganta que le obligaba a callar. Respiro profundo y finalmente le dijo: -Si quieres saber la verdad, deberías bajar...- Se puso de pie y salió de la habitación.

Cuando Jijimon bajo, Kira, Nohemon, y unos avergonzados Kota y Pagu, lo estaban esperando en la estancia. Aparentemente en algún momento cuando Nohemon termino de cambiarle los vendajes, Kira salió de la habitación con su ayuda, y vio como los dos seguían peleando por el botiquín. Cuando se percataron de que los observaban, se dieron cuenta de la tontería que estaban haciendo y de lo ridículos que deberían de verse. Ambos se detuvieron al instante y le dieron el botiquín a Nohemon, aunque ya era inútil hacerlo.

Jijimon había bajado de la habitación de su sobrino algo deprimido pero en cuanto vio a todos reunidos en la estancia, su modo cambió, sabía que había llegado el momento de hablar seriamente.

-Parece que ya te encuentras mejor.- Le dijo a Kira antes de sentarse en su sillón favorito.

-Si, gracias por su hospitalidad- Agradeció Kira.

-Bien, con todo ese revuelo, los digimon de la ciudad comenzarán a preguntarse que fue lo que sucedió con el edificio central, con flawizardmon y contigo Kotaro... - Jijimon le miró fijamente, en espera de una respuesta de su parte, no necesitaba decir nada más, sabía que comprendía la situación, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que los digimon de la ciudad unieran todas las piezas del rompecabezas y dieran con la verdad detrás de la charada que Kotaro había estado manteniendo.

-Lo comprendo, solo tomaremos algunos víveres y dejaremos inmediatamente de la Ciudad- Le aseguro Kota.

-Bien, aunque antes que se vallan, tengo que pedirles que escuchen algo...-

Jijimon no necesitaba pedirlo, todos habían estado esperando ese momento, era ya la hora de escuchar la verdadera historia detrás de la guerra.

Wanyamon había estado pensando seriamente en las palabras que le dijo su abuelo. Pensar que la única persona que tenía como familia le había estado mintiendo todo este tiempo y además de que le había dicho que era un anciano cobarde, a el nunca se le hubiese ocurrido dudar de la valía de su abuelo. En verdad todos le habían mintiendo hasta ahora, solo por ser pequeño creían que estaba bien mentirle solo a él y eso no le agradaba en absoluto. Que debía hacer, ya no quería que lo trataran como a un pequeño tonto, no, no más, no permitiría que nadie le volviera a mentir. Estaba decidido a saber de una vez por todas la verdad, así que sin darle más vueltas al asunto salió de la habitación y bajo por las escaleras, manteniéndose oculto, desde donde no lo pudieran ver para escuchar lo que su abuelo tenía que decir.

Y así Jijimon comenzó su historia:

Al ser un conjunto de data evolutiva y autónoma creciente, nuestro mundo, el Digimundo, siempre ha sido un ente inestable, que constantemente se desestabiliza, perdiendo data o sobrecargándola, creando un desorden que se convierte en un gran caos. Si este caos no se detiene, puede producirse una deformación de este mundo, podría incluso detenerse el flujo del tiempo y en el peor de los casos, borrarse toda la información dejando de existir esta realidad. Es por ese destino latente que hemos custodiado con tanto recelo en nuestros corazones una vieja leyenda que premonizaba que cuando el caos en el Digimundo estuviese a punto de llevarnos a la destrucción, aparecerían los llamados "elegidos", seres procedentes de otros mundos que podrían hacer uso de un poder y fuerza extraordinarios para corregir el caos y salvar al Digimundo.

En los últimos días, el estado del Digimundo se estaba volviendo crítico, podíamos darnos cuenta debido a las extrañas desapariciones de pueblos y ciudades enteras junto con sus habitantes y los inexplicables saltos de tiempo, que ya debieron haber notado, como algunas noches o días pasan anormalmente rápido, como si las horas se acortaran. Desgraciadamente el tener conocimiento del destino que se avecinaba, solo logró crear rivalidad entre los digimon, unos digimon se preocupaban por encontrar la manera de revertir el proceso desesperadamente, mientras otros solo se preocupaban por disfrutar el aquí y el ahora libremente, el gastar todo el tiempo que les quedara. Esta rivalidad era muy notoria en la ciudad y había estado en aumento, fue entonces cuando Jullian y su compañero digimon Tobucatmon, llegaron a la ciudad procedente de un pueblo vecino. Realmente al principio no sabíamos nada de él, pero cuando vimos el gran poder que tenían, su fuerza, habilidad y sobre todo la función de su digivice de restaurar la data dañada o perdida, inmediatamente supimos que ellos serían nuestros salvadores, o al menos eso supusimos. Fui yo el que quiso brindarles todo mi apoyo como alcalde de la ciudad cuando me habló de su idea de querer restaurar el digimundo usando el poder que tenía su digivice, y así fue como comenzamos a reclutar a todos los digimon que tenían la esperanza de restaurar el digimundo. Poco a poco ganamos mayor popularidad, sin embargo, aquellos digimon que solo querían seguir viviendo con libertad y sin preocupaciones, decían que era antinatural nuestra búsqueda, que todo tenía su tiempo natural y no debía de alterarse, pero debido a que no los escuchamos, comenzaron a molestarse más y a provocar disturbios en la ciudad y fue en unos de esos disturbios, que Gaomon conoció a Jullian.

A pesar de que yo estaba siempre hablando de él, Gaomon no había tenido la intención de conocer a el famoso humano, "¿Qué tiene de genial?", solía decir, a Gaomon lo único que le preocupaba era el cuidado de su hermano menor quien entonces apenas era un pequeño Botamon. En una ocasión cerca del mercado, algunos digimon liberales, atacaron un edificio vacío de mediano tamaño haciéndolo estallar y derrumbarse. El ataque fue planeado para llamar la atención, sin intención de dañar a nadie, pero aquellos digimon nunca se percataron de que Gaomon y Botamon iban pasando por ahí. Grandes trozos de pared salieron proyectados y uno estuvo a punto de aplastarlos, lo único que Gaomon pudo hacer fue cubrir a su pequeño hermano con su cuerpo para tratar de protegerlo, sabiendo que no serviría de mucho, y esperar por el impacto, pero este nunca llegó. Gaomon se giro para averiguar que había sucedido, y fue entonces cuando los vio por primera vez, a Jullian y a su compañero Tobucatmon, quien había destruido el gran trozo de pared con un solo ataque para salvarlos, ante esta primera impresión Gaomon quedó maravillado y en ese instante decidió convertirse en un gran héroe tan fuerte como ellos, capaz proteger y asegurar el futuro de su querido hermano menor.

Desde ese momento Gaomon comenzó a involucrarse de lleno en la campaña de restauración y rápidamente se volvió un gran amigo de Jullian. No se si debería llamar a esto una fortuna o infortunio, supongo que debería llamarlo destino, pero un día Gaomon lo encontró: ¡un digivice! El legendario artefacto vino a él mientras exploraba unas ruinas en la base del valle. Tratamos de hacerlo funcionar pero descubrimos que para lograrlo se requería un intermediario entre el digivice y el digimon, es decir un compañero, un humano. Así que Jullian le prometió a Gaomon que si permanecía a su lado seguro aparecerían más humanos y juntos encontrarían un compañero para él que le diera la fuerza para convertirse en un héroe como tanto deseaba y de esta manera Gaomon se convirtió en la mano derecha de Jullian.

No equivocado en sus predicciones, pronto apareció otro humano en el digimundo, su nombre era Shou, un chico bastante enérgico y confiado. Cuando lo supimos, rápidamente fuimos en su búsqueda con la esperanza de que se convirtiera en el compañero de Gaomon, pero cuando lo encontramos descubrimos que el chico ya tenía un digivice y un compañero digimon llamado Labramon, un digimon tipo bestia de nivel novato. Aún así lo invitamos a la ciudad con la intención de convencerlo de que se uniera a nuestra causa de restaurar el Digimundo, pero para nuestra sorpresa nuestros planes se volvieron en contra de nosotros. Shou resulto ser del tipo de persona que vivía bajo la regla de vivir al máximo, aprovechando el tiempo que se te hubiese otorgado, es decir, pensaba igual que los liberales. Totalmente en contra de nuestros ideales de esforzarnos al máximo para cambiar nuestro destino y ganar más tiempo para nuestro mundo, los liberales creían que si se te había entregado un tiempo determinado, debías aceptar tu destino y aprovechar ese tiempo para vivir al máximo y así al llegar tu término, poder aceptar tu fin sin ningún arrepentimiento, en lugar de malgastar tu vida tratando de ganar más tiempo.

Debido a la llegada de Shou, a la ciudad el grupo de los liberales que hasta ahora se habían mantenido en bajo perfil y solo eran catalogados como unos meros vándalos, comenzó a tener voz y bajo el liderazgo de Shou poco a poco se volvieron un grupo tan numeroso como el nuestro. Debido a ello la tensión entre ambos grupos aumento drásticamente y las peleas comenzaban a ser más y más recurrentes. A pesar de que venía venir el desastre yo aún me mantuve firme en mi decisión de seguir apoyando a Jullian e ignorar al grupo de liberales y esto fue creo, mi peor error, dejar que la situación continuara así, hasta que finalmente el fatídico día llego, la lucha comenzó.

Una noche estamos reunidos como siempre, en la posada White Mask, un lugar que se ubicaba en la zona oeste de la ciudad, para decidir que hacer con la situación de los liberales cuando uno de nuestros aliados, Phascomon un pequeño digimon tipo virus novato, entró alarmado diciendo que los liberales estaban atacando digimon en la orilla oeste de la ciudad. Inmediatamente Jullian y Tobucatmon salieron para detener este acto vandálico y tras ellos Gaomon y yo los seguimos, mientras que el resto de los miembros se movieron para llamar refuerzos.

Nunca supe lo que en verdad paso pero cuando alcanzamos a Jullian, lo encontramos herido mientras que Tobucatmon luchaba contra tres digimon, uno de ellos era la digievolución del labramon de Shou llamado Dobermon, un poderoso digimon tipo virus en etapa adulto. Gaomon y yo de inmediato intervenimos para ayudar a Jullian.

Le pregunte furioso a Shou que demonios estaba pasando. Esta vez habían pasado la línea atacando sin justificación y además tres contra uno. Pero su respuesta fue aún más inadmisible, el chico se justificó diciendo que Jullian había atacado primero y había destruido a uno de los suyos.

No había ningún digihuevo en el área por lo que ni yo ni Gaomon creímos en sus palabras, pero yo empecé a desconfiar de Jullian puesto que no había dicho ninguna palabra para defenderse, aún así no iba dejar que Shou siguiera atacando, por lo que Gaomon y yo le lanzamos nuestros mejores ataques Bastón Dorado y Giro Destructor, para detener a Dobermon y a los otros dos digimon, Ogremon y Revolmon, o al menos eso hubiese deseado, pero en un instante a ellos se unieron otros digimon liberales, al menos una decena había llegado; mientras que de nuestro lado los refuerzos también se sumaron, y así comenzó la batalla, los digimon no paraban de aparecer, y pronto más de la mitad de los habitantes de la ciudad se vieron involucrados en la batalla. Al principio Jullian y Shou se veían confundidos, al parecer tampoco ellos daban crédito a lo que veían pero cuando se dieron que estaban perdiendo a sus propios aliados, también entraron en la lucha. Yo estaba muy confundido, eran mis propios ciudadanos los que se estaban destruyendo entre sí, yo había permitido esto y ahora todo nuestro trabajo de querer conseguir un mejor futuro estaba arruinado, me culpaba horrendamente por lo que había hecho...

Por otro lado, Gaomon quien deseaba convertirse en un gran héroe, confiaba ciegamente en Jullian y estaba seguro de que Jullian jamás haría algo que lastimara a alguien más injustificadamente, después de todo él y Tobucatmon siempre lo habían protegido, así que sin titubear un solo segundo entro en la lucha para ayudar a Jullian.

Lo siguiente que sucedió fue lo peor que me pudiese haber ocurrido ese día. Mientras me defendía del ataque de un Knightmon etapa ultra vacuna, un digimon tipo virus llamado Asthamon, quien estaba luchando junto a Shou, encontró un punto ciego en medio de la batalla, se abrió paso hasta él fragmentando a cualquiera digimon que se metiera en su camino, y cuando estuvo a la distancia ideal, lanzó uno de sus ataque directo hacia Jullian quien tenía su atención en la dirección contraria donde Tobucatmon estaba luchando. Para un humano recibir un ataque de un digimon en etapa ultra directamente era un golpe mortal, yo traté de advertirle pero era demasiado tarde el ataque le daría directo en la espalda, y entonces Gaomon, quiero pensar que cumpliendo su destino de convertirse en un héroe, se atravesó en medio del camino para recibir el ataque y proteger a Jullian.

-¡GAOMON!- Jullian le gritó desconcertado mientras que yo me quedé paralizado completamente incrédulo de lo que había sucedido, mi sobrino a quien debía proteger, el que se supone tendría un futuro brillante, no pude hacer nada para protegerlo.

El digivice que siempre llevaba colgado en su cuello comenzó a brillar, los ojos de Gaomon poco a poco comenzaron a cerrarse, y su cuerpo comenzó a fragmentarse...

Dejenme decirles algo humanos, aunque al fragmentarse los bits de un digimon vuelvan a agruparse para convertirse en un nuevo digitama, esto no significa que sea el mismo digimon el que renacera. Es decir el nuevo ser que nacerá de ese digitama será un nuevo ser, que aunque sea construido con la vieja data del antiguo digimon e incluso conserve su memoria, este será un nuevo ente con su propia personalidad e identidad completamente autónoma a la del antiguo digimon. Es decir que el antiguo digimon deja de existir, es lo que ustedes como humanos llaman "morir".

Por eso ni yo ni Jullian deseabamos que Gaomon se fuera de nuestro lado, yo fui incapaz de moverme, estaba aterrado, me dolía saber que sería lo siguiente que sucedería, mientras tanto Jullian abrazó a Gaomon con cuidado y le rogó que no cerrara los ojos, que no lo dejará, y mientras su cuerpo se fragmentaba en cientos de bits, Jullian gritaba aterrado su nombre, -¡Gaomon, Gaomon, por favor, no lo hagas, no te vayas, no me dejes, GAOMON!-

-Jullian, promete que salvarás este mundo y le darás más tiempo para que mi pequeño hermano pueda crecer...- Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Gaomon y entonces ocurrió lo inevitable, pero en lugar de volverse un digitama, sus bits fueron absorbidos por el digivice que llevaba en el cuello y al contrario de lo que sucedía con el digivice de Jullian los datos de Gaomon jamas regresaron, simplemente el digivice se apago, tal vez por que no tenía un dueño o tal vez por que se había averiado pero nada más sucedió.

Fue esto sin duda lo que acabo con la cordura de Jullian, ya que comenzó a reír como loco mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. -Gaomon, te prometo que limpiaré este mundo de caos y así ganaré más tiempo, y para ello, ¡DESTRUIRÉ A TODOS LOS DIGIMON QUE SE ATREVAN A CAUSAR MÁS CAOS!-

Lo siguiente que sucedió es una mancha borrosa en mi memoria, cuando me di cuenta estaba parado sobre las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue la parte oeste de la ciudad. La batalla había terminado, Jullian había perdido y ordenado la retirada, no sin antes prometer regresar con un ejercito para destruir a Shou y a su bando, mientras que Shou y sus seguidores se habían ido para reclutar a más digimon en su bando para estar preparados en el siguiente asalto.

Y terminando así su historia Jijimon se levanto de su sillón y ocultando las lágrimas que caían por su rostro, golpeó fuertemente el suelo con su bastón. - ¡Kira, Kotaro, Yodokumon, se que esto no tiene nada que ver con ustedes, pero quiero pedirles algo, por favor, por favor, detengan esta guerra! ¡Detengan a Shou y a Jullian! - Jijimon trató de calmarse y luego se limpio las lágrimas de su rostro.

Oculto bajo su barba, Jijimon tomo el colgante que llevaba en el cuello y se lo quitó revelando lo que tenía como dije, ¡El digivice! Todos quedaron sorprendidos de que todo este tiempo hasta ahora nadie se había percatado de que Jijimon lo llevara consigo, ni siquiera Nohemon ni Wanyamon lo habían visto antes.

Jijimon extendió su mano hacia Kotaro le dijo: -Kotaro, quiero que te lleves este digivice. Si deciden ayudar a proteger este mundo entonces les será de gran ayuda... y si deciden que esto no es su problema entonces al menos al alejarlo de mí le estarás dando un gran alivio a este tonto viejo...-

-Jijimon...- Kotaro le miró un segundo y luego miró al pequeño Wanyamon, quien inconscientemente había dejado su escondite para poder mirar mejor el artefacto. Wanyamon se dio cuenta de que había sido descubierto y salió corriendo hacia su habitación avergonzado por su torpeza. Kotaro lo miro con cariño, definitivamente era como un niño pequeño pensó sonriendo.

Después volvió su mirada hacia Kira, si bien en ese momento él aceptaría ayudarlos sin dudar, no podía tomar una decisión a la ligera sin consultar a Kira, considerando que ambos estaban en este lío. Hasta el momento, kira había rechazado la idea de quedarse a luchar, algo tan aterrador como una guerra no era algo en lo que ella debiese estar involucrada, por lo que sus únicos planes eran encontrar a Kotaro y regresar a su mundo. Pero en este punto, ella estaba confundida, ahora que había conocido a Jijimon, a Nohemon y a Wanyamon, quienes habían sido tan amables con ellos y con quienes Kotaro había encontrado una familia, aunque fuera temporal. ¿Podría ella tan solo ignorarlos, abandonarlos sabiendo que estaban en peligro?... No era una decisión nada fácil, había descubierto que sus amigos eran vulnerables e incluso había encontrado el valor y la fuerza para protegerlos durante la batalla contra Wisemon, incluso había visto como los débiles digimon encontraban su propia fuerza y voluntad para proteger a aquellos a los que amaban.

Kira había tenido una vida muy difícil, lo que la había vuelto egoísta, y solo pensaba en protegerse a ella misma y depender solo de ella sin confiar en nada ni nadie más. Hasta que había conocido a la abuela quien le había enseñado a abrir su corazón de nuevo y comenzar a confiar en los demás, y fue entonces que pudo volver a hacer amigos y de esta manera pudo conocer a Kotaro. ¿Acaso esta era la misma situación? ¿Había tenido miedo de enfrentar este nuevo mundo y por ello había cerrado su corazón?

Pero ahora que se había dado la oportunidad de conocer a estos digimon, no podía abandonarlos así como así, ahora ellos se habían convertido en sus amigos y no podía dejar que sus amigos, sus hogares y su felicidad fueran destruidos, más sabiendo que ella tenía el poder para ayudar. Por ello, no iba a dudar más, y menos sabiendo que contaba con el apoyo de Kotaro y Pagu, la decisión había sido tomada, ellos juntos detendrían esta guerra.

-¡Lo haremos!- Dijo Kira finalmente.

-¡Déjalo en nuestras manos, Jijimon!- Dijo Kotaro mientras tomaba el digivice de la mano de Jijimon.

-¡Y con mi fuerza definitivamente ganaremos!- Afirmó presuntuoso Pagu.

Y así finalmente el camino de los elegidos se abría paso hacia su destino.

Una vez que comieron y descansaron un poco, Kira y los demás se preparaban para partir. Jijimon y Nohemon les habían preparado víveres para el viaje y habían planeado una ruta de escape por un pasadizo en el muro al oeste de la ciudad. El plan era salir durante la noche mientras los digimon de la ciudad durmieran inadvertidos.

Cuando al fin estuvieron listos, antes de marcharse, Pagu quería entregarle la cadena que Jijimon antes le había prestado en la batalla, aunque le dolía mucho hacerlo por que sabía que sin ella su fuerza de ataque disminuiría considerablemente, pero confiaba en sus habilidades y sabía que encontraría la manera de volverse más fuerte sin ella. Pero para su sorpresa Jijimon se negó a recibirla de nuevo, diciéndole que él la necesitaría más para poder proteger a Kira. Pagu se puso rojo, y trató de explicar que la quería por que lo haría fuerte no para proteger a "esa inútil humana", Jijimon se burlo de lo poco convincente que fue con su excusa y después le explico que la cadena estaba hecha de un material extremadamente raro que sacaba a explotar el verdadero potencial ofensivo de un digimon y que era llamado Chrome Digizoid Dorado. Y sabiendo esto último Pagu acepto conservar la cadena valorándola aún más ahora.

La noche llego y la hora de marcharse había llegado. Kotaro se sentía un poco culpable de no haberse podido despedir de Wanyamon, pero este había permanecido encerrado en su cuarto el resto del día por lo que Kotaro supuso que no quería verlo más. Pero para su sorpresa, cuando estaban a punto de cruzar por el pasadizo del muro, el pequeño apareció corriendo cargando la pañoleta roja de su hermano.

-¡Kotaro! ¡Espera por favor!- Se detuvo agitado el pequeño Wanyamon -Por favor, quiero que te lleves la pañoleta de mi hermano, te servirá de amuleto, cuando estés en problemas-

Kotaro estaba impactado, parecía que Wanyamon al fin lo había perdonado y no solo eso le estaba obsequiando su más preciada posesión en este mundo. -Wanyamon, ¿estás seguro de querer dármela?- Le preguntó Kotaro, a lo que el pequeño le respondió altaneramente: -¿Dándotela?, no te la estoy dando, esto es un trató. Te prestaré la pañoleta de mi hermano si a cambio tu prometes que regresarás por mí cuando me vuelva un digimon más fuerte como Yodokumon, y así juntos nos convertiremos en héroes como mi hermano deseaba.- Tanto Kotaro como Jijimon, entendieron en ese momento que Wanyamon ya no era un infante más y que finalmente había madurado, y comprendiéndolo le sonrieron tiernamente. Y al fin Kotaro le respondió: -Esta bien Wanyamon, trato hecho-.

Nohemon abrió la compuerta del pasadizo y Kira, Kotaro y Pagu salieron al exterior de la ciudad. Finalmente había llegado el momento de dejar la Ciudad de la Montaña y dirigirse a su nuevo destino: La región de Praiso.

* * *

Es momento de enfrentar la verdad y escoger un camino, ¿que bando será el correcto? ¿Jullian o Shou? ¿Humanos o Digimon? ¿Lobos o Corderos?

La decisión será tomada para al fin terminar con esta guerra.

Próximo capitulo: Capítulo 12. Lobos y Corderos.

* * *

Agradezco dudas y/o comentarios :3


	13. Lobos y Corderos

**Por fin llega el capítulo 12! Me ha costado mucho pero al fin está terminado, disfrútenlo :D**

* * *

**Digimon Caos.**

**Capitulo 12. Lobos y Corderos.**

Kira, Kotaro y Pagu, llevaban ya cinco días de viaje en dirección hacia la región de Praiso. El deterioro del Digimundo hacia que las horas pasaran muy rápido, especialmente durante las noches, por lo que estaban la mayor parte del tiempo despiertos. Y debido a falta de sueño, las heridas de Kira estaban tardando más de lo normal en curarse por lo que tenía que seguir usando vendajes. Pagu y Kotaro se habían estado turnando para cargarla y que ella pudiese dormir un poco más, aunque haciendo esto solo lograban gastar aun más su energía. Lo ideal hubiese sido detenerse a descansar un par de días completos, pero debido a que Jullian podría estarlos rastreando, no podían darse el lujo de gastar su valioso tiempo.

Antes de partir de la ciudad de la montaña, Jijimon les había contado que la única forma de encontrar a los elegidos antes de que ellos les encontraran era entrando a la devastada región de Praiso, el lugar de la "gran batalla". Hace tiempo, esta región era conocida por su belleza natural y la tranquilidad con que se vivía en esta zona, por lo que recibía muchos turistas cada año. Pero debido a la batalla entre los bandos liberales y restauradores liderados por Shou y Jullian, respectivamente, la zona quedo completamente destruida, transformándose en un inhóspito desierto rocoso, lleno de escombros y cráteres creados por el choque de poderosos ataques.

Toda el área estaba delimitada al sur y al oeste por los Bosques Ilusión, famosos por hacer desaparecer a los digimon, desorientándolos con su densa niebla que muestra ilusiones que hacen realidad tus más terribles pesadillas, y actualmente el lugar donde se encontraba el cuartel de Jullian. Mientras que al norte y al este lo rodeaba la cordillera de las Montañas Espíritu, conocidas por su gran altura y su dificultad para escalarlas, custodiadas por los espíritus de aquellos que habían perecido tratando de conquistarlas y donde solo los más poderosos digimon tenían derecho a retarlas y llegar hasta sus cumbres, y que era el lugar que aguardaba el campamento de Shou. Ambos lugares altamente peligrosos y por esta misma razón usados como campamentos por ambos bandos y que además eran altamente custodiados.

Entre estos dos lugares, existía un pequeño lugar de apenas 4km de largo y 2km de ancho, que delimitaba a las dos áreas y carecía de vigilancia de parte de ambos bandos, después de todo quien necesitaría vigilar un lugar que era tan peligroso que ni siquiera los elegidos se acercaban solos.

El lugar era llamado el Fuerte, anteriormente este lugar era un próspero pueblo que se mantenía del turismos en la zona de Praiso, pero después de que comenzara la guerra el lugar fue abandonado, y pronto fue repoblado por una innumerable cantidad de saqueadores, ladrones y bandidos sedientos de poder y riqueza. El lugar en sí mismo era una trampa mortal, aquel que se atreviera a acercarse no era vuelto a ver, y este era justo al lugar al que Kira y sus amigos se dirigían.

El plan era entrar al pueblo rápidamente y distraer a los bandidos con los ataques de Pagu y al velocidad de Kira y así cruzar rápidamente hacia la zona de Praiso donde suponían ya no serían perseguidos. Desde su entrada hasta su salida, solo los separarían dos kilómetros de Praiso, si se corría lo suficientemente rápido podría cruzarse en diez minutos y con suerte los bandidos no se internarían más de un Kilometro dentro de la zona de guerra, es decir otros cinco minutos. Viéndolo de esa manera, como una carrera de quince minutos, no parecía tan imposible, además de que los tres, Kira, Kotaro y Pagu eran excelentes corredores, y ya lo habían demostrado antes. Si todo iba bien, podrían lograr los tres kilómetros en tan solo diez minutos.

Antes de llegar, consumieron los víveres que les quedaban y se prepararon para entrar según lo planeado. Kira tomó su digivice y este comenzó a brillar, así como también las garras de Tailmon y la cadena de Jijimon: ¡Change digimode: Agility, Strength! Sin hacerse esperar ambos objetos se fragmentaron y fueron absorbidos y devueltos por el digivice, envolviendo a Kira y a Pagu con su luz, quedando listos para la acción.

Kotaro estaba inconforme puesto que el también poseía un digivice, pero aún no aprendía a usarlo. Había intentado usarlo antes sin éxito, por lo que Kira le dijo que cuando el momento llegará funcionaría por si mismo, que lo único que podía hacer por ahora era tener paciencia, así que resignado se preparó para correr tan rápido como pudiera.

Sin perder un segundo, se internaron en el pueblo y como era de esperarse de inmediato algunos bandidos salieron a su encuentro, lanzando algunos ataques para detenerlos. Pagu se adelanto un poco, concentró la mayor fuerza que pudo y lanzo uno de sus golpes venenosos cargado de energía contra el suelo, logrando romperlo y creando una cortina de polvo que logró detener a sus perseguidores por un par de minutos, pero al mismo tiempo atrayendo la atención de una decena más de ellos. Solo tres minutos más para llegar al límite del pueblo y otros tres para adentrarse en Praiso, la siguiente fase del plan era la velocidad. Esta vez Kira se adelanto y usando su agilidad aumentada, salto sobre los tejados de las casas para llamar la atención de los bandidos, para luego lanzarles un golpe de gato, el ataque que producían sus garras-guantes, que si bien no logro dañar a ninguno seriamente, consiguió detenerlos lo suficiente para llegar al límite del pueblo.

Seis minutos corriendo, y ya estaban a punto de entrar a la zona de Praiso, cuando casi una decena de digimon, salió a su encuentro y los freno en seco con una oleada de ataques. De los que se encontraban al frente Pagu pudo reconocer a un Frigimon, un Mummymon, una Ladydevimon, un clockmon, y un Sorcerymon, quien parecía ser el líder del grupo, mientras que a sus espaldas, de todos los digimon solo pudo reconocer a un Pucchiemon, un Musyamon, un Gorillamon, y el resto eran digimon que no había visto antes.

Con más de una veintena de bandidos rodeándolos, Kira y sus amigos no podían darse el lujo de hacer un movimiento en falso, por lo que los tres se quedaron quietos, guardando la calma en espera del momento adecuado para actuar.

-¡Parece que hasta aquí han llegado, humanos!- Dijo el Sorcerymon, quien como ya lo habían pensado, era el líder del grupo, ya que todos los otros digimon se quedaron quietos para escuchar sus palabras. Usando un tono arrogante, con desprecio y sarcasmo, comenzó con su discurso: -Así que la raza despreciable ha aparecido en nuestro humilde hogar, ¿no es así? ¿Qué los trae por aquí, gusanos? ¿Acaso vienen a destruirnos o a "reclutarnos" o tal vez a hacer eso que ustedes osan llamar "orden"?- Los demás bandidos, no pudieron resistirse y comenzaron a burlarse y abuchearlos e incluso algunos comenzaron a lanzarles cosas, nada de valor por su puesto, después de todo que clase de bandido tira su botín.

-¡Basta! ¡Solo queremos pasar, les prometo que no causaremos ningún problema!¡Solo permitan que pasemos!- Intento dialogar Kira, pero no obtuvo ninguna señal positiva.

-¡Tontos humanos!- Les grito molesto Sorcerymon, haciendo que cesara la lluvia de basura para dar paso al silencio y permitir que sus palabras se escucharan fuerte y claro. -¿¡Qué no causarán problemas! ¡Ustedes escoria y sus asquerosos digimon traidores, no son otra cosa más que problemas para nuestro mundo! ¡Si mi hermano estuviera aquí estaría iracundo de ver como unos humanos se atreven a ensuciar nuestro suelo!- En ese momento Sorcerymon se dio la vuelta quedando de espaldas hacia ellos. ¡Ese era el momento de actuar! Kira dio la señal a Pagu para comenzar a acumular energía, en unos segundos él golpearía el suelo de nuevo para crear otra cortina de humo, mientras que Kira saltaría para atacar directo a Sorcerymon y dejarlo fuera del camino, aprovechando la confusión para que ellos pudieran huir.

O al menos ese era el plan hasta que Sorcerymon termino su discurso diciendo: - Si tan solo mi hermano Flawizarmon no se hubiera ido a la Ciudad de la Montaña, el mismo los hubiera eliminado, pero mi hermano es tan noble que quiso ir a advertirles acerca de la "última amenaza"...- En ese momento, Pagu golpeó el suelo creando la cortina de humo, pero Kira no se pudo mover. ¡Flawizarmon era el hermano de Sorcerymon, hermano que ellos habían fragmentado y convertido en digihuevo! Esta idea giraba en la cabeza Kira haciendo que la culpa la invadiera y que perdiera la concentración.

-¡Kira!- La llamó Kota al ver que no se movía.

De inmediato Kira reaccionó y se dio cuenta de que estaba perdiendo la oportunidad que Pagu le había dado, así que se enfocó de nuevo en su tarea y salto para arrojar un ataque contra Sorcerymon. Pero era demasiado tarde, Sorcerymon había tenido suficiente tiempo para reaccionar y usar uno de sus ataques para contraatacarla. -¡Barrera de hielo!- En un instante, frente a ella, de la nada apareció un solido bloque de hielo con el que Kira se estrello antes de que pudiera lanzar su garra de gato, para luego caer hacia el suelo, a lo que Kotaro corrió a toda prisa para lograr atraparla y amortiguar su caída exitosamente.

Entonces, Sorcerymon rompió su propia barrera de hielo para lanzar otro ataque mientras sus oponentes tenían la guardia baja. Primero usó -¡Enfriar zona!- para bajar la temperatura en donde se encontraban Kira y Kotaro, tanto que sus extremidades quedaron inmóviles por el frío, dejándolos imposibilitados de huir, y una vez inmovilizados Sorcerymon uso su "Nube de cristal" un ataque que consistía en lanzar cristales de hielo desde su bastón para acabar con ellos, pero Pagu se interpuso en la trayectoria, bloqueando el ataque, para enseguida golpear a su atacante con uno de sus golpes venenosos.

Kira y Kotaro se recuperaron rápidamente y se alejaron de la zona fría, mientras que Pagu se preparó para otro ataque, -¡Martillo oscuro!- Esta vez lanzó su vendajes oscuros, y como si estuviesen vivos, los vendajes envolvieron a Sorcerymon; entonces Pagu lo jalo y giro en torno suyo como si fuera una boleadora para luego estrellarlo contra el suelo dejándolo noqueado.

Creyendo haber derrotado a Sorcerymon, Pagu, Kira y Kotaro se reagruparon para correr a toda prisa hacia la Zona de Praiso, pero era demasiado tarde la cortina de polvo se había disipado hace varios segundos y los bandidos ya se habían recuperado y retomaban su ataque ahora más molestos por la treta.

Frigimon, Mummymon y Ladydevimon fueron los primeros lanzando sus ataque de largo alcance de hielo, ectoplasma y fuego-¡Bola de hielo!-¡Necrofilia!-¡Melodía mortal!- Que apenas pudieron evadir Kira y los demás. Entonces, Clockmon, Pucchiemon, Musyamon, Gorillamon, y el resto de lo bandidos, lanzaron sus ataque en forma masiva, esta vez era imposible esquivarlos o bloquearlos, estaban atrapados.

Si este no era el momento de que su digivice reaccionara, Kotaro no tenía idea de cuando podría ser, ¿cuándo estuviera muerto? No, no podía permitirlo, no dejaría que sus vidas acabarán así y menos sin cumplir su promesa con Wanyamon. Así que forzando el digivice adoptó la misma pose que Kira cuando usaba el suyo, cerró los ojos y grito: -¡Change digimode!- Y para la sorpresa de todos, el ese momento el digivice se encendió y comenzó a brillar con gran intensidad, forzando la palabra en la boca de Kotaro: -¡Barrier!-

En una fracción de segundos la pañoleta que llevaba en el brazo se fragmentó y fue absorbida por su digivice para luego ser liberada en forma de una especie de esfera de cristal traslucida roja, en la que rebotaron todos los ataques de los bandidos dañando a algunos de ellos.

Tanto Kotaro como Kira y Pagu, quedaron impactados con la poderosa barrera que el digivice de Kotaro había creado. Definitivamente era extraño que fuese tan poderosa como para haber repelido todos los ataque sin recibir ningún rasguño, ¿podría ser que ese digivice fuese especialmente fuerte debido a que la data del hermano de Wanyamon formara parte de él? Como fuese no tenían tiempo que perder averiguándolo, los bandidos ahora estaban más furiosos que nunca y aunque sus ataques rebotaran, seguían lanzándolos masivamente.

Los chicos estaban en problemas, aunque la esfera no tuviese grieta alguna, el piso bajo ellos comenzaban a romperse y a hundirse, si no hacían algo pronto o la esfera sedería o serían enterrados vivos. Y cuando creían que las cosas no podían ponerse peor, Sorcerymon despertó de su corto desmayo, y al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando estallo en furia al igual que los demás.

-¡BASTA!-. Gritó rabioso, haciendo que sus seguidores cesaran sus ataques y guardaran silencio. -¡Por que demonios tenían que venir a este mundo, malditos humanos! ¡Primero se llevaron a nuestras familias, amigos y hermanos, seduciéndolos con falsas palabras y esperanzas, después atacaron y destruyeron todo lo que tienen a su paso y finalmente vienen aquí para destruirnos... Ustedes humanos nos llaman bandidos, pero la verdad es que nosotros somos los héroes, y ustedes los malditos bandidos, ladrones, asesinos, villanos, MOUNSTROS...! ¡Nos han arrebatado todo y aún quieren más! ¡Pues hasta aquí han llegado!-

Entonces Sorcerymon sacó un amuleto de papel que llevaba en el bolsillo, aparentemente también era un equipo de batalla, -¡Talismán Oscuro!- El talismán se fragmento y envolvió con su oscura energía a Sorcerymon logrando que este digievolucionara a una nueva forma: -¡Phantomon!- Un digimon tipo fantasma con una hoz parecido a una "muerte", cubierto con capa y capucha roja, con hoz en la mano derecha y cadenas en la izquierda. Definitivamente una escalofriante figura.

Los bandidos quedaron asombrados ante la nueva forma de su líder y con gritos y vitoreos lo animaban a destruir a los humanos. Ciertamente ninguno de ellos había logrado hacerle ni un rasguño a la barrera, pero confiaban en que su líder se encargaría, después de todo un amuleto de Baalmon, debía de contener un poder extraordinario.

Phantomon, no dudo ni un segundo en atacar. Lo primero era deshacerse de esa molesta barrera, y con su nueva técnica lo conseguiría sin problema: -¡Pena de muerte!- Su ataque teletransportó a los chicos a otra dimensión, donde solo él podía verlos a través de una cadena con un ojo que colgaba de su cuello. Ahora que la barrera ya no era un problema lo único le quedaba era acabarlos.

Ni Kira, Kotaro o Pagu, sabían que estaba sucediendo, un segundo antes estaban dentro de la barrera de Kota, rodeados de bandidos, y ahora, aunque se encontraban parados en el mismo lugar la barrera y los digimon habían desaparecidos, no había viento o sonido alguno, además del sonido de sus propias respiraciones. Hasta que de repente se escuchó un voz: -¡Cortadora de almas!- Y una onda de luz vino hacia ellos a toda velocidad, por instinto, los tres trataron de esquivarla, pero aun así recibieron el golpe con tanta fuerza que los mando a volar un par de metros, cuando abrieron los ojos de nuevo, soportando el dolor que sentían, estaban de nuevo rodeados por bandidos, sus abucheos hacían obvio que el sonido había vuelto, y la barrera había desaparecido cuando se corto el enlace con el digivice al ser transportados a la otra dimensión.

Esto era todo, el fin. Pagu, Kira y Kotaro, los tres habían gastado ya toda su fuerza y cualquier plan de escape, estaban rodeados por un montón de digimon que los odiaban y junto con su líder estaban listos para acabar con ellos de un solo golpe. Phantomon se acercó a ellos, juguetonamente empezó a empujarlos con el lado sin filo de su hoz, y con voz burlona dijo su última sentencia: -Ahora han visto nuestro poder, comenzando con ustedes, ¡destruiremos a todos los humanos!- Levanto su hoz lo suficiente y se preparó para asestarles el golpe final: -¡Segadora de almas!...¡Waaaa!- Antes de que Phantomon pudiese lanzar su golpe final, sintió un terrible dolor en su abdomen de donde se percató sobresalían cuatro grandes garras que lo atravesaban. -¿¡Por que tú...!- Fueron las últimas palabras que pudo decir antes de desintegrarse y desaparecer, revelando al digimon que lo había atacado, ¡Matadormon!

El resto de los bandidos estaban perplejos, aún no acababan de entender que había pasado cuando una ráfaga de misiles cayo sobre ellos, destruyendo a mas de uno y haciendo que el resto huyera. Los misiles oscuros habían sido un ataque de un Megadramon, y tanto Kira como Pagu pudieron reconocer que era el mismo que había destruido la mansión en el Pueblo del Valle y que al igual que aquella vez transportaba a Jullian sobre sus hombros.

Kira no podía creer lo feliz que estaba de que Jullian hubiese aparecido, si no fuera por él y sus digimon, seguramente habrían sido fragmentados. Megadramon aterrizó y con una de sus garras tomó a Jullian y lo puso en el suelo. -Kira, lamento mucho que tú y tus amigos tuvieran que pasar por esto, me fue imposible llegar antes, pero esto sirve para reafirmar el hecho de que el caos azota este mundo.-

Luego dijo refiriéndose a Kotaro. -Veo con alegría que un nuevo elegido se a unido a tu grupo, permíteme presentarme de nuevo, mi nombre es Jullian, el salvador de este mundo, y estoy seguro de que Kira y su compañero digimon ya te han hablado de mí- Jullian esperó por una respuesta, pero esta no llego, era obvio que lo veían como un enemigo, pero estaba seguro de que eso cambiaría pronto. -Mmm, no necesitas decirme tu nombre, mis informantes me han contando de ti, Kotaro. Estoy seguro de que ahora tienen una idea errónea de mí y me disculpo con Kira y Yodokumon de lo sucedido en el Pueblo del Valle, se que perdí el control, pero antes de juzgarme debes saber mi versión de la historia, ¿no crees que sería justo?- Kira no dijo nada, sabía que tenía razón, no se puede juzgar a alguien sin saber la verdad de todo, así que asintió esperando la explicación de Jullian.

-Veraz, - Comenzó Jullian – Unos días antes de tu llegada al Digimundo, me dirigí a hablar con Tailmon al Pueblo del Valle. Matadormon y yo personalmente habíamos estado protegiendo esa zona, desde antes del comienzo del conflicto, pero últimamente Tailmon había estado actuando algo extraño, por lo que fuimos a visitarle. Supuse que estaba preocupada por el estado de la guerra así que le hable de los avances en el campo de batalla y que al fin habíamos reunido las fuerzas suficientes para derrotar a Shou de una vez por todas. Pero para nuestra sorpresa, Tailmon nos dijo que era suficiente, que todo debería acabar ahora, yo le respondí que no la entendía, que ya le había dicho que al fin ganaríamos la guerra, pero ella dijo que eso no era a lo que se refería, sino que con el fin de terminar esta guerra, todos los humanos y sus compañeros digimon, serían desterrados.

¡Pueden creer sus absurdas palabras! Yo traté de hacerla entender, le dije que si los todos los humanos y sus digimon eran desterrados, entonces quien evitaría la destrucción del Digimundo. Entendería si el bando de Shou fuese desterrado, pero nosotros quienes estamos salvando este mundo, ¿por que? Pero ella siguió necia en sus palabras, diciendo que si este mundo debía perecer entonces que pereciera y que la decisión ya había sido tomada y pronto todo terminaría. No pude soportarlo más, estaba diciendo tonterías, Tailmon no era ella misma, la Tailmon que había estado velando por éxito de la restauración, de repente simplemente deseaba rendirse a un fatídico destino y aún más, deseaba detener a los que sin duda podían salvarla, ¿qué podría estarle sucediendo? Así que simplemente, le dije que si no cambiaba su desquiciada opinión tendríamos que considerarla como nuestra enemiga y ambos Matadormon y yo dejamos el lugar desconcertados.

Y unos días después aún antes de su llegada, mis informantes me dijeron que Tailmon se había reunido en privado con Shou, sin que nadie de su armada lo supiera. Eso solo podía significar una cosa, traición. Pensé que seguramente Tailmon estaría planeando aliarse con Shou, pero tal vez yo me precipite en hacer esa supocisión, ya que hace un par de días he averiguado que la conversación que Tailmon tuvo con Shou fue para decirle lo mismo que a mí, que sería desterrado y terminaría la guerra.

Por eso lamento profundamente lo sucedido, el haber perdido el control en aquella ocasión y con ello el haberles creado una idea errónea de mí, les pido una profunda disculpa. Quiero aclararles que mis intenciones son las mejores para este mundo y para sus habitantes, créanme por favor. -Sus palabras sonaban muy sinceras, - Entonces, amigos míos, Kira, Yodokumon, y Kotaro, ¿me darán otra oportunidad? ¿Se unirán a mi y a Matadormon para salvar a este mundo? Saben que estoy luchando por la causa correcta y necesito su fuerza como "elegidos" para poder terminar con esta guerra...-

Jullian no pudo terminar con su discurso debido a que a sus espaldas aparecieron una lluvia de dardos metálicos amarillos acompañados de una bola de energía, -¡Pelaje Metálico!- -¡Chispa Gigante!- Era un ataque combinado que Matadormon de inmediato contrarrestó con su ataque Mil Flechas, lanzando varios rayos de color violeta que al hacer contacto con los otros ataques estallaron, creando una nube de polvo que rápidamente fue limpiada por una ráfaga de viento proveniente del norte.

Sus atacantes quedaron al descubierto, quienes para sorpresa de Kira no eran ni más ni menos que dos chicas humanas acompañadas por un Warumonzaemon y un Hanumon, indudablemente los autores de los ataques recientes. Pronto a las espalda de estos, se unieron un Saberdramon y un Thunderbirdmon, ambos digimon tipos ave gigante de fuego oscuro y trueno respectivamente, además de un gran digimon toro, Bullmon, que servía de escolta.

De inmediato Jullian y Matadormon se pusieron en guardia, haciendo obvio que se trataban de sus enemigos. Aunque Kira, y los demás no sabían nada de la existencia de esas chicas no les sorprendió mucho verlas, después de todo el que hubiera más humanos en ese mundo además de Jullian, Shou y ellos, era una idea que ya había cruzado por su mente, de cualquier manera, Kira no sabía por que, pero esas chicas le producían un escalofrío que le recorría la espalda, sentía que era peligroso subestimarlas.

Al fin rompiendo el pequeño lapso de silencio, una de las chicas dijo, dirigíendose hacia Jullian: - Lindo verte de nuevo, insecto, a ti y a tu gato pulguiento, - Dijo refiriéndose a Matadormon quien molesto dejo escapar un gruñido. - Debes saber que esos corderítos perdidos nos pertenecen ahora, ¿Kara, Kora y Pompon? O como sea que se llamen, aunque si quieres luchar por ellos mi pequeño lobito sería más divertido, pero de ser tú yo no gastaría mucho tiempo en ello...- Dijo maliciosamente y luego la otra chica se colgó del brazo de la primera como si fueran un para de colegialas juguetonas y continuo con la amenaza de la primera con un tono igual de malicioso: - Así es. ¿Sabes?, al parecer un cuervo ruidoso le ha chismorreado a "Joseph" que te encontrabas aquí cerca haciendo una fiesta y no creo que tarde mucho en llegar y unirsenos... - Luego la primera terminó diciendo: - Y puedes apostar a que estará furioso de que no lo hayas invitado, jeje-

¿¡Kara, Kora y Pompom! ¡Que ni siquiera podrían haber aprendido sus nombres correctamente! Los tres se sentían insultados, pero en ese momento no podían hacer nada y Jullian parecía acorralado, esta sería una batalla muy injusta, las dos chicas, el tal "Joseph" (suponiendo que fuera otro humano o digimon) y los 5 digimon que los acompañaban contra Jullian, Matadormon y Megadramon solos. Kira miró a Jullian quien al parecer estaba pensando en algún plan, pero seguramente él también habría concluido que era una batalla perdida. Para ser solo un chico, Jullian tenía demasiados enemigos ganados, de los cuales Kira no sabía nada.

Finalmente, Jullian, ignorando a las dos chicas y sus digimon, se acerco a Kira y los otros, y les dijo: -Escuchen por favor, se que saben que me enfrento a una batalla perdida, y que si nos quedamos no conseguiremos nada, por lo que, por ahora, los dejaré en manos de estas chicas. No tienen de que preocuparse, ellas no les harán daño ya que Shou los quiere para que se unan a su armada, pero tengan por seguro que en cuanto regrese al cuartel, reuniré a mis aliados e iremos por ustedes al campamento de Shou. Espero que para entonces ustedes ya hayan tomado la decisión y sé que será la decisión correcta, entonces eso será una misión de rescate, estoy seguro. Solo esperen por nosotros.-Jullian subió rápidamente en las garras de Megadramon, y los tres Jullian, Matadormon y Megadramon se alejaron volando y las chicas se quedaron quietas observándolos alejarse hasta que sus siluetas desaparecieron en el horizonte.

Entonces tomando acción de nuevo, ordenaron a los digimons rodear a los tres como si se tratara de un asalto de un escuadrón militar y confiadas se acercaron a Kira y sus amigos, riendo como si se tratara de un juego, la primera comenzó a decir: -Bien. Primero permitan que nos presentemos, nosotras somos las líderes de la sección femenil de la armada de los liberales: Arlette... - Y Maya – Respondió la segunda.

Por un momento Kira divago y se puso a pensar en lo innecesariamente largo nombre de su sección, y si lo habrían puesto solo por capricho de las dos confiadas chicas, y aprovecho su repentina pausa para darle una ojeada a Kotaro y Pagu quienes parecían igual de confusos que ella ante la situación.

Las chicas parecieron notar su confusión y continuaron diciendo: -¡Ejem! Ustedes son sospechosos de congeniar con el líder de la armada de restauración y de ser posibles nuevos miembros de su ejercito, por lo que en nombre de nuestro líder Shou, los declaramos "bajo arresto", y si se resisten los tomaremos por la fuerza. Ustedes deciden...-

¿...los declaramos "bajo arresto"? Este no era la clase de recibimiento que Kira y sus amigos esperaban, pero estando agotados por la batalla previa, y recordando que Jullian les había dicho que no los lastimarían, decidieron hacer lo que las chicas ordenaban sin oponer resistencia.

Todo el tiempo hasta ahora, Kira había creído que la manera de detener la guerra sería deteniendo a Jullian, pero viéndolo desde la situación en la que se encontraban ahora, Jullian pareciese tener más razón en sus palabras, que lo que estas chicas les ofrecían. Pero no podía darse el lujo de apresurar conclusiones como lo había hecho con Jullian, sino que primero debía conocer los motivos detrás de Shou y esas chicas. Y que mejor manera de averiguarlo que entrando directamente a la boca del lobo, que al parecer era al lugar donde las chicas los llevarían.

* * *

**Agradezco cualquier duda o comentario :3**


	14. AVISO

**Esto NO es un capitulo, es un AVISO :3**

Saludos a todas las personas que se han tomado la molestia de leer mi fic hasta ahora :)

Ha pasado mas de un año desde la última vez que actualice mi historia y me parece que es buen momento para informarles que **NO ABANDONARE ESTA HISTORIA**. El 2012 fue un año nefasto para mí, perdí el trabajo que tenía, algunos buenos amigos, la antigua casa donde habitaba, y tuve muchos problemas familiares. Así que como imaginaran, ya no tuve oportunidad de seguir escribiendo. Pero llego el 2013 con un nuevo trabajo, un nuevo hogar, nuevos amigos y una familia más restaurada. Así que por fin pude retomar muchos de los proyectos que había abandonado, entre ellos esta historia, el dibujo, mis clases de violín, japones e italiano, y mucho otros más.

Pero para mi sorpresa, cuando retomé Digimon Caos, descubrí que había muchas cosas que no cuadraban, erróneas o inconclusas, que no me gustaban, así que decidí reescribir la historia basada en lo que ya tengo escrito. Ahora estoy trabajando muy duro en esto, pero por lo mismo me está costando mucho tiempo, tiempo que no tengo debido a mi trabajo (trabajo que adoro mucho ;) )

**Así que para no alargar mucho más este aviso, solo quiero decirles que mi historia no esta muerta, la sigo escribiendo, pero tomará algo de tiempo antes de que ustedes vuelvan a ver una actualización. Tentativamente, podría ser para diciembre de este año.**

Agradezco a todos los que han leído mi historia alguna vez, a todos aquellos que han esperado durante más de un año a ver una actualización y a todos aquellos que están dispuestos a esperar un poco más para seguir leyendo más de esta emocionante historia.

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este aviso y si así lo desean nos veremos este diciembre :)

P.D. Además quiero agradecerles especialmente a todos aquellos que alguna vez me han dejado un comentario:

**santti-yagami**

**santiago yagami**

**Linares gustavo tomas**

**Hikari No Aly**

**Ella Tsukino**

**Ifer2000**


	15. AVISO: FIN DE ESTA HISTORIA

Felices Fiestas :D y Prospero Año Nuevo!

Lo prometido es deuda, y he vuelto para publicar mas de mi fanfic. Pero antes unas solemntes palabras:

A largo de estos 3 años en los que he estado escribiendo esta historia, he aprendido mucho sobre la literatura y quiero creer que mi estilo narrativo ha mejorado. Ahora pongo mas atencion a los detalles y trato de evitar los cabos sueltos en la trama.

Lo cierto es que al reescribir mi fic "Digimon Caos", he terminado modificando una gran parte de los detalles, personalidades de los personajes, sucesión de eventos, y mas. He intentado darle mas participación a los digimon, mas dialogo y mas expresión de sus emociones. Debido a todo esto, al final obtuve una versión muy diferente a la original que habia creado cuando aun era una estudiante.

Asi que **he decidido dejar de actualizar esta versión y subir la nueva versión como una historia aparte**, a la que llamaré: **"Digimon Caos: La Guerra De los Elegidos"**, para diferenciarla de esta versión. Espero que les guste esta nueva versión que estaré actualizando a finales de cada mes, y aunque me gustaría poder subir capítulos mas seguido me es imposible debido a que no tengo mucho tiempo libre :(

Agradezco sus críticas (constructivas), comentarios, dudas, observaciones, y nos vemos en enero :D


End file.
